


A Prince's Favor

by misamori



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, I hope you like it, before i only had this on a diff website but, but i'm adding my own context to it, i might as well use this account since i have it, it starts off pretty much following the game, it's been ages since i've updated it. but i'm itching to write again, prob the thing i'm most proud of that's not persona fics lol, this is the first long term work i have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamori/pseuds/misamori
Summary: Frey can't remember a thing after she falls from the sky and lands in Selphia. Suddenly she's got more responsibilities than she expected but she takes it all on with the help of all of Selphia's residents and one very special prince. Psst, I don't own any characters or rune factory, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving this fic a chance. I put a lot of work into it before I stopped putting work into it. You know how that goes. Anyway, maybe if it's received well I'll keep it going. I def want to given all the new rf4/rf5 news recently. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The day was not turning out the way Arthur had imagined. He was pleased with his father's plan for him to begin working out of Selphia. It was a peaceful town and the quiet would certainly do him some good. Things at the palace had become...complicated. It was not common knowledge that the King of Norad had been ill. He was confident that his condition would soon improve but it seemed to only get worse over time. Plans to begin grooming the heir were put in motion and Arthur was conveniently sent away to avoid any trouble. While his siblings knew he held no illusions of gaining the throne, the atmosphere had been tense at best for the past few months and he was happy to be away from it all. So when he arrived at Selphia Castle he was surprised to find that an unknown girl had just taken his room. As he came upon the entrance to the castle he could see her talking with the Native Dragon, Ventuswill. She looked quite disheveled and was holding a rusted watering can. He could make out bits of conversation from the doorway.

"...to farm?" The girl was saying. She looked at the watering can warily. It was much easier for him to make out what Lady Ventuswill was saying.

"Of course you do. It's your duty as a princess." She was grinning down at the girl.

'Princess..?' Arthur thought. He had never seen this girl before but that was not surprising as he often stayed away from social functions at the palace. Regardless, he was not aware of any other visiting royalty. He was intrigued and a slightly worried. This was quite a small castle and he couldn't imagine that there was enough room for the two of them. He briefly wondered if perhaps she wasn't staying in the castle but decided that there is no way she would be made to stay at the inn if she was truly a princess. Before he could consider any other options he noticed a tall man in a suit standing in the corner of the room eyeing him. The man was the only one to notice Arthur's presence but it was enough for Arthur to decide to introduce himself.

"...Excuse me." Arthur took a few steps inside and waited for the room to acknowledge him. The girl turned her head and looked at him. He studied her face for a moment. 'Well, she certainly looks the part. She could very well be a princess.' he thought. Her hair was pale green and styled in two long pigtails that flowed to her waist. Her eyes were a brighter shade of green. The more he looked at them the more they seemed to shine. He watched as her eyes grew wide with surprise and then narrowed slightly into a questioning look.

"Yes? Who might you be?" The Native Dragon spoke and Arthur tore his eyes away from the strange girl to look up.

Arthur adjusted his glasses and replied , "Ah, you must forgive me. My name is Arthur D. Lawrence. 13th Prince of Norad. I sent word that I was arriving today." The girl's eyes widened again and she whipped her head back to face the dragon.

"See?! I told you I wasn't a princess, Venti!" She whispered angrily.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!" The Dragon whispered back. Then before the girl could reply the dragon cleared her throat and prepared to address Arthur again.

"My apologies, Prince Arthur, it seems I was fooled by this young troublemaker. She arrived here yesterday claiming to be the royal visitor that we were expecting." The dragon glanced down into the bright green eyes glaring up at here.

"WHAT?!" The girl exclaimed, "I never said I was a princess! You made the assumption! I tried to tell yo-" She was cut off by the dragon's whispers.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! Can you just...stay at the inn until we figure this out?"

The dragon gave her an apologetic look. The girl seemed to let go of her anger and started to reply but Arthur spoke first.

"Actually, if you don't mind, Miss…?"

"Oh..uh, Frey."

"Miss Frey. If you don't mind, I would prefer you stay here in the castle. I wouldn't dream of putting a lady out in the cold and I am confident that I could find other lodging with no problem at all." The girl looked a little wary of his offer.

"You're aware of what you are suggesting?" The Dragon replied for her.

"I am well aware." He smiled up at her. Frey glanced between the two, her face clearly showing that she was not at all aware of what they meant.

"Is it really okay?" She looked back at Arthur with a worried expression.

"It's quite alright, I assure you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make." Arthur bowed his head and silently walked outside.

"That was...weird." Frey watched the young prince as he left.

"Indeed.." The dragon replied.

"What did you mean before? About what he was suggesting? Am I going to get in some kind of trouble for being here?" Frey looked worried.

"No, no. Nothing like that. You just...might have a little more than farming to do soon." Venti smiled mischievously and Frey sighed.

"Why don't I like the sound of that…?" Venti laughed as Frey walked back out to the field.

* * *

 

THE PREVIOUS DAY

The first thing she could remember was being threatened on the airship. She had no idea who or where she was and two soldiers were holding her over the edge of the ship. She tried to tell them that she had no idea what 'stone' they were talking about but it did no good. The next thing she knew she was falling through the air towards the ground. She braced herself for impact but was surprised to find that the fall was cushioned by something.

"OW!" She her a voice scream out and she bounced to the floor. For a moment she was stunned and unable to see. As soon as she was able she stood and winced as she rubbed her back.

"Oh man...that hurts…" Her back and head ached but she was otherwise unharmed. Her green hair was a bit worse for wear but she hardly noticed anything once she saw the dragon sitting before her.

"Kyaaa!" The young girl yelped and fell backwards. Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Well, that's a little rude. Is that any way to treat the person who probably just saved your life?"

"Ack! You can talk?!" She scurried back as best as she could but winced again at the pain in her back.

"Wow, you are just a font of manners. Hmph." The dragon looked down at the girl disapprovingly. The girl stared up at the dragon and tried to regain her composure.

"U-um. I'm sorry? I didn't mean to-"

"LADY VENTUSWILL?! I HEARD A CRASH!" A loud voice filled the room. The girl flinched in surprise and watched as a tall man with pointed ears ran in. He quickly surveyed the room and his eyes narrowed suspiciously when they fell on the girl.

"Brigand! What have you done to Lady Ventuswill?!" He yelled as he advanced on herl. He stopped short as soon as he heard the dragon speak.

"Volkanon!" Ventuswill's voice boomed so loud that the walls shook slightly. Volkanon's spine straightened as he turned to face Ventuswill.

"Y-yes, my Lady?"

"Please refrain from attacking my guests, would you?"

"Of course, my Lady. But if I may, who is your guest?"

"A very good question. Who are you?"

The girl fidgeted. She had no idea. Who was she? She scrunched her face up and thought hard.

"...Frey, I think." She nervously replied.

"You think? What kind of answer is that?" Lady Ventuswill chuckled. Was she teasing her?

"Well, I can't really remember anything...but that name feels right, I guess." Frey shrugged.

"You don't have your memory?" Volkanon gasped and his eyes welled up with tears.

"No. I can't remember anything before I was being attacked by these two guys…" Frey recounted everything she could remember and Volkanon looked like he was going to burst by the end.

"OOHHHH, LADY FREY! YOU POOR SOUL!" He ran forward and hugged her a little too tightly. She gave a little yelp and tried to breathe.

"I-it's okay...I can't…" She struggled.

"Oh, I know! You can't remember! It's such a tragedy!"

"No...I can't...breathe…." Volkanon let Frey go and she crumpled to the ground gasping for air. As she was working on steadying her breathing she heard his loud voice again.

"Wait! Lady Frey! You must be the princess we've been waiting for!"

"Huh? Princess? I really don't think…" She stammered. She didn't feel like a princess.

"That must be it! We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Volkanon, go and make sure her room is ready." Ventuswill chimed in.

"No..I really think you're mistaken.." Frey tried and tried to deny that she was a princess but Ventuswill and Volkanon would hear none of it. Before she knew it she was ushered into a bedroom on the east side of the castle by Volkanon.

"This will be your room, Princess Frey. Please, get some rest. You've had quite a day." Frey had given up on denying and looked at the bed longingly. It had been a long day and her back was still aching. She decided to deal with this whole princess thing tomorrow.

Her plans for straightening this whole mess out were quickly put on hold. A sleepy girl who introduced herself as Clorica woke her up and sent her out back before she could ask to see Ventuswill. When she got outside she was quickly introduced to Clorica's fellow butler-in-training, Vishnal.

"Princess!" He exclaimed as he ran across the field to meet her.

"Just Frey, please. I keep trying to tell everyone that I'm not a princess.." Vishnal looked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I see...well then, Miss Frey, Lady Ventuswill has asked that I show you how to work the field!" His enthusiasm was infectious and she found herself tilling and watering seeds in no time. It was a lot easier than she thought it would be. She felt as though she had a natural talent. Maybe she was a farmer before she lost her memory?

"You're doing great, Prince-ah..Frey. I'm sorry." He gave a sheepish smile and looked at the ground. "Actually...would you mind if I still called you Princess? I've always wanted to be a butler for the royal family so...it would mean a lot.." He wouldn't look her in the eye and his face slightly flushed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and decided that it couldn't really hurt if he called her Princess. It would just take a while to get used to it.

"Um..alright. If it means that much to you.." She replied. He beamed at her in return.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Princess! Oh, I was supposed to tell you to meet Lady Ventuswill when I finished showing you the field. You can get to her chamber by going through that door in the middle there." He pointed to a big archway and waved goodbye.

"Ah, I see you've done some fieldwork already. Good." Lady Ventuswill greeted Frey as she walked around to the front of the room.

"Yeah, kinda. It's a lot easier than I thought it would be, actually. It's kind of fun." Frey giggled and then quickly stood straighter. She recalled how formally Volkanon spoke to the dragon and worried that she hadn't offended her with her casual speech.

"I-I mean. Yes, Lady Ventuswill. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here last night but I really don't think-"

"Please, please. Call me Venti. There's no need to be so formal when it's just us two. It's been a long time since I could talk normally with someone. And about the princess thing. You don't know if you are royalty or not so I don't see the problem with you staying here long enough to at least recover some of your memory, do you?" Venti smiled warmly. Frey couldn't see a problem with it. But she still felt uneasy. 

The conversation that followed with Prince Arthur did nothing to make her feel better. Now she knew for a fact that she wasn't a princess and yet she was still staying in the castle. After Arthur left she went back to the field to try and clean up some more. Now more than ever she felt that she needed to earn her keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Frey was on her way back to the castle after spending the day introducing herself to everyone. She walked into the large square at the front of town and lingered there. It was a little after 6 so the town was winding down and she found herself alone for the first time since she could remember. It was nice. She walked to a nearby bench and sat down. She was enjoying the peaceful silence when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to find Prince Arthur walking through the entrance of the town. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet so she took the time to study him. He had very neatly cut blonde hair that stopped just below his ears. She could see red eyes studying the book in his hand over slim glasses. His clothing looked very...heavy. He looked like he was wearing at least four layers of clothing. Each layer was embroidered with intricate designs. 'So that's how royalty dresses?' she thought. Then she was glad that she wasn't a princess. Working the fields in that much clothing would be very difficult.

"Miss Frey…?" His voice was calm but she was startled by how close it was. Apparently she had been lost in thought because she hadn't noticed his approach.

"Oh! Prince Arthur. Hello." She managed to say while trying to calm her now racing heart.

"I'm so sorry. Did I frighten you? Please forgive me." He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"No, no. It's alright. I just didn't notice you walk up." She let out a nervous chuckle. She wasn't accustomed to speaking to actual royalty (at least not that she can remember) so she was unsure about how she should act.

"Really? It looked like you were studying me quite closely. Do you mind if I sit?" He motioned to the empty space next to her. She flushed at the mention of her staring and could only nod in response.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking that your clothes must be hard to get around in." She quickly added a 'sir' to the end of her sentence.

"Oh, please Miss Frey. You may drop the formalities. There is no need here. Just call me Arthur." He gave another warm smile and she fidgeted.

"Okay. If you say so...but only if you just call me Frey." She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Fair enough, Frey. And I picked this clothing so that I could more easily fit in here." He was somewhat shocked to hear her chuckle in response. "Ah, did I say something odd?" She looked at him and shook her head again, still giggling a little.

"It's just...ah, nevermind." She just shook her head and tried to change the subject.

"What were you doing outside of town? You didn't have to leave town to find somewhere to stay did you? Because I can really just go to the inn, it's not a problem." She glanced up at him as he faced the town entrance.

"Oh, no. I was just...ah, getting some fresh air, that's all. I plan to head for the inn myself soon to see if I can work something out with the owner." He turned back to her and smiled again.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I'm not a princess...You're the prince so you should stay in the castle, right?" She looked down at her lap. She was only trying to not be a nuisance to the people nice enough to take her in.

"Frey? Please don't worry. You're actually doing me a big favor. And I will be able to tell you more about that favor tomorrow. But I've kept you too long and it's getting late. You should get some rest." He rose and reached out a hand to her. She flushed slightly as she took it and stood.

"Okay...but you have to promise to tell me tomorrow morning, got it?" He let go of her hand and smiled gently.

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Frey."

"Goodnight, Arthur." She turned and walked into her room.

Arthur left the square and began walking to the inn. His trip out of town had shaken him more than he anticipated and he was relieved that Frey didn't seem to notice. His thoughts were filled with unhappy memories when he reached the top of the stairs. He didn't even notice the man in front of them until the two collided.

"OHHHH!" Arthur heard a...colorful voice call out and was quick to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" Arthur looked at the man he had run into. He was a very plump man with long flowing hair. He had a variety of food overflowing from his pockets.

"HYPER GOOD EVENING!" The man bellowed in return. Arthur's composure nearly failed in response the sudden shouting.

"I..yes, hello. Very nice to meet you. My name is Arthur."

"And my name is Porcoline De Saint Coquille." The man flashed a huge grin.

"Lovely to meet you, sir. If you'll excuse me…"

"Are you heading to the inn, perhaps? You won't have any luck. It's a small inn and all of the rooms are currently occupied." Porcoline said. Arthur wasn't expecting that at all. He didn't have many other options.

"...I see. Well then. I'll have to look elsewhere, I suppose…" Arthur nodded to Porcoline and began to walk down the road but was soon stopped by the sound of Porcoline's voice.

"You wouldn't be the Arthur that my dear friend Volkanon was speaking of? The visiting Prince?" He eyed Arthur.

"You are correct." Arthur turned slightly and replied.

"Well then it's settled! You'll stay with me! My restaurant is just down this way." Porcoline walked past Arthur and proceeded towards a large building on the other side of town. Porcoline rebuked all of Arthur's attempts to protest and happily dragged him along.

"I really appreciate this, Porcoline." Arthur said as they entered the right door of the large building. Arthur found himself inside a large decorated office that looked largely unused. It had one desk centered in the back of the room just in front of a large bookcase. They passed a pair of small sofas on the left with a table between them. This could work out even better than he'd hoped. The pair proceeded up the stairs and to the first room on the right.

"Here we are, my Prince. You may have this room for as long as you'd like. Are you hungry? I can whip something up in no time." Porcoline beamed at Arthur.

"Yeah, but no promises that the food will make it to you." Arthur heard a female's voice from behind Porco. Porco turned to the side and revealed a woman standing behind him. She was tall and had long light brown hair. One of her more defining characteristics was her ears. Arthur had seen elves before but not very often so he found himself rudely staring.

"Oh Meggy! Don't be cruel!" Porcoline wailed as he covered his face as if he would cry.

"Oh, Porco don't be so dramatic." The girl stepped towards Arthur and extended a hand.

"I'm Margaret. I try to keep an eye on Porco when I can. And you are?" She smiled at him. His eyes were still drawn to her ears and he stammered as he tried to not make it obvious that he was staring.

"Yes, I am...Arthur. My name is Arthur. Pleased to meet you, Margaret." He returned her smile and then turn to speak to Porcoline.

"I appreciate the offer Porcoline, but I really must get to work. Might I ask if the office downstairs is currently being used? I could really put that space to good use if you would allow it." Porcoline peeked through his fingers and glanced at the stairwell.

"Oh, no one ever goes in there. Meggy still cleans it though so it's in wonderful shape. If it would help you, Arthur, then of course you may use it for as long as you wish!"

"It is greatly appreciated, Porcoline. You have been too kind. I will do my best to repay you." Arthur gave a little bow and proceeded back down the stairs to settle in.


	3. Chapter 3

6:00 a.m. -

"Good morning, Princess!"

Frey groaned and rolled away from the chipper butler. Waking up this early was something she would have to get used to.

"Er...Princess?"

"Fffnnng"

"It's time to get up, Princess!" Frey rolled closer to the wall and farther from Vishnal.

"Shall I go get Volkanon?" She certainly did not want to hear Volkanon yelling this early so she slowly rolled back to the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Good Princess! The sun is shining so bright today! I'll go tell Clorica to bring your breakfast." Vishnal turned and started towards the door.

"Ah, Vishnal. Don't worry about that. It's too early for me to eat. I'll just make myself something later."

"Of course, Princess. Whatever you say." Vishnal grinned and continued out the door.

Frey got dressed quickly. She didn't know what time Arthur would be coming by to talk about this 'favor' but she didn't want to be caught in her nightgown when he did. When he hadn't shown by 8:30 she decided she would try to get some work done in the meantime. She had planted the few turnip seeds that Vishnal gave her yesterday but she wanted to do more. She walked through the door that leads to Venti's room.

"Oh, Frey. You're looking well today." Venti said.

"You too, Venti. Hey, have you seen Arthur today?" Frey inquired while peeking out the front door.

"Not today, why? Taken a liking to the Prince already?" Venti teased.

"Don't be silly. He said he had a favor to ask. I was just wondering if I missed him." Frey replied without turning.

"I see. Well, I haven't seen him. Perhaps he got caught up. I'm sure he's a busy man."

"Yeah...maybe. Hey, where can I buy more seeds? Vishnal didn't give me very many yesterday."

"There's a general store close by, actually. I like your enthusiasm for the field, Frey!" Venti laughed and gave Frey the simple directions to the store.

After getting directions from Venti, Frey set out for Sincerity General Store. It wasn't far at all from the castle so Frey arrived five minutes later. The store was small but it looked to be well stocked. She pushed the door open and heard a small bell chime.

"Welcome, dear!" Frey heard a voice from her left and looked over to see an elderly woman stacking bags of turnip seeds on an empty shelf. She placed the last of the bags and dusted her hands off.

"Oh, it's you Miss Frey! Welcome! I was hoping to see you again soon. Our introductions went so quickly yesterday, after all." The woman had a gentle smile on her face as she slowly walked to stand behind the counter.

"Hi, Granny Blossom. It's good to see you again." Frey smiled politely and walked up to stand across the counter from the woman.

"What can I get you, my dear? We just got some very nice potato seeds in yesterday. They sell for quite a bit and they're very easy to manage. Wonderful for a beginner like yourself."

"That sounds good. I'll take 12 of those and 8 more turnips seeds too." Frey paid for her seeds and turned to leave. She walked towards the door and turned slightly to wave to the old woman.

"Thanks again, Granny Blossom. I'll see you-"

"Hey Granny! Where did you leave the-Gahhh!"

Frey felt something smack into her and found herself on the ground surrounded by the seeds she had just purchased.

"Jeez, watch where you're going!" She looked up to see a red-haired boy with small pointed ears on the floor in front of her. He was rubbing his tailbone and wincing.

"Uh...sorry. I wasn't watching.." She crawled onto her knees and began trying to scoop the seeds back into their bags.

"DOUG! You apologize to Miss Frey right now! How many times have I told you not to charge into the store like that! Oh, look at the mess you've caused! Pick all of these seeds up right now, young man! I'm so sorry, Miss Frey." Granny Blossom was fuming from behind the counter.

"Hey, what about me Granny? I fell too! My butt's cracked now!" He yelled, still rubbing his backside. Frey snorted.

"Well duh…" She said under her breath. He looked back at her and she thought she saw him trying not to laugh. She glanced up and he met her eyes briefly before looking away.

"Ahh..sorry about that...I guess I shouldn't have run in like that." He smiled apologetically and began helping her scoop seeds.

"No worries. My biggest concern right now is whether or not were putting these seeds into the right bags." She laughed as his eyes grew panicked.

"Aw, crap. Are we? They all look the same!" He looked around frantically.

"Hahaha, relax. Doug, was it? It's okay. It'll just be a surprise when they grow! I'm Frey, by the way. I don't think we met yesterday." She smiled at him and tried to ease his worries. His face reddened just a bit.

"U-uh..yeah. I'm Doug. I was out of town yesterday. So you're the new farmer Granny mentioned?" He returned her smile with a smirk. "Figured you'd look more...I dunno. Like a worker." Frey feigned offense and then laughed.

"Haha, so sorry to disappoint. I don't have my calluses yet but I will. Just you wait." She winked at him and scooped the last of the seeds up. Doug watched as she stood and made her way to the door once again.

"Thanks again, Granny! See you around, Doug!" She called as she walked out and rounded the corner to return to the castle.

Frey returned to the castle and walked through her room to the field beyond. It took her almost three hours to till and plant the new seeds and she was exhausted by the end of it. She looked up at the sun and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm.

"Hmm, about noon. I wonder when he plans on stopping by…" Frey spoke aloud to no one. She was alone outside but she didn't mind. She felt right at home on the fields. As she was packing up her tools she saw Clorica and Forte approaching from the farthest doorway. She had only met Forte briefly but she felt that she could depend on her already. She was a Dragon Knight and very proud of it. If Frey ever had a reason to venture out past the entrance she wanted to have Forte with her.

"Hey! Frey! Forte and I were just heading to the inn for a bath. Would you like to join us?" Clorica smiled and Forte was taking her long blonde hair out of it's ponytail.

"Oh man, Clorica. A bath sounds amazing right now. Let me just finish putting this stuff away. How about I meet you guys there?" Frey replied.

"Alright! We'll see you there then!" The two girls walked past Frey and continued up the stairs. After Frey put everything away she grabbed her towel and started up the stairs. As she walked through the door of the inn the first thing she noticed was how empty it was. She couldn't see Clorica or Forte and assumed they were already in the bath. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman standing behind it.

"Hello there. Frey, was it? It's good to see you again." Lin Fa greeted Frey warmly.

"Hi, Lin Fa. I need to use the bath." Frey made a show of her sweaty appearance and chuckled weakly.

"Hahah, I see. Go right ahead. First one's on the house."

"Great, thanks!" Frey started to walk away before something occurred to her. She turned around and called to Lin Fa.

"Hey, uh did the Prince stay here last night?" He had told her that his plan was to stay here so maybe Lin Fa saw him leave earlier.

"Hmm? Oh no. This is the slow season. We actually haven't had someone rent a room in a couple weeks." She turned around again to continue organizing some papers on her desk.

Frey looked confused. She was sure that he said he was going to stay here. She was getting a little worried. But then decided that was silly. She just met him. No reason to worry about him. She was sure he could take care of himself and yet…

"Frey! Hey! Come on, slowpoke!" She turned and saw Clorica's head poking out from behind the door to the girl's bath.

"Ah, sorry, coming!" Frey ran to the door and entered the bath.

 

* * *

 

 

"Porco! Stop eating as you cook! I won't have anything to take to Arthur at this rate!" Margaret scolded Porcoline as she tried to keep the food she'd managed to save out of his reach.

"Aw, but Meggy!" Porcoline whined and hung his head.

"Do you want to give him a nice welcome or not?" She took the last of the food that Porcoline had prepared and arranged it on the tray. Margaret wanted to take Arthur some food earlier but Porcoline insisted that he must have been exhausted because he hadn't seen the prince come downstairs yet. Porcoline was still sulking and Margaret actually felt a bit sorry for yelling at him. She sighed and held the tray out to him.

"Would you like to take it up to him, Porco?" His eyes lit up as he looked at the tray of food.

"OOHHH YESSS!" He hungrily reached out and she snatched it just out of his reach.

"Porco! Promise me that every bit of this food will make it to Arthur!" She glared at him.

"Meggy you are no fun at all! Fine, I promise!" He reached out again, slower this time, and took the tray from her. He turned and walked up the stairs as Margaret took his place behind the counter and began cleaning up.

Porcoline walked with a slight bounce in his step and hummed and cheerful tune all the way to the room he gave Arthur the night before. However, once he reached it the Prince was no where to be seen.

"Hmmm?" Porcoline glanced around the room and the looked at the stairs just outside the room. He continued down the stairs to the office below. Arthur had probably woken up early. He did say he had a lot of work to do. As he stepped of the stairs he spotted the prince slumped over his desk with a pen still in his hand. His back was moving up and down slowly with each breath.

"OHHH NOOO ARTHUR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Porcoline dropped the tray and rushed over to the boy. The crash accompanied by Porco's screams was enough to scare Arthur awake and cause Margaret to come running from the next room.

"Gaaahhh!" Arthur shot up and immediately got dizzy from standing too quickly. He fell back into his chair with a thud and he frantically looked around the room for the source of the noise.

"What the heck, Porco?!" Margaret rushed over to the mess of food that now covered the floor.

"I'm sorry! I was just surprised! I thought something happened to him!" Porcoline began helping Margaret clean the mess and looked up at Arthur who was now rubbing his eyes and trying to straighten the papers that covered his desk.

"I appreciate the concern, Procoline. I'm fine. I was just up a little later than I planned and...wait, what time is it?"

"Almost one." Margaret replied.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet with Frey this morning. This is no good, I have to go!" He started out the door but was stopped by Margaret.

"Um, Arthur?"

"I'm really sorry about the food, Margaret. I'll make it up to you, I promise. But right now I really need to-" He turned and stopped short when he looked into the mirror that Margaret had picked up and showed him. He had fallen asleep on his papers and now his face was covered with ink markings. His eyes widened as he reached a hand up to touch his cheek.

"How did..?"

"That's what happens when you fall asleep while you're working. You should probably go by the bath and get cleaned up before you go see her. I'm sure she won't mind that you're late." She gave him a reassuring smile. He only nodded in response and turned to run through the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahhh, this is soooo relaxing!" Frey exclaimed as she laughed against the bath wall.

"I know. It makes me really...sleepy...though...zzzz" Clorica's head bobbed and she snapped back to attention. Forte giggled.

"Everything makes you sleepy, Clorica." The three girls laughed.

"I'm glad Lin Fa had a spare bathing suit for me. I completely forgot that I didn't have one until I got in here." Frey looked down at the bathing suit that she picked from the closet. It was a plain green suit but she liked it.

"That one really suits you, Frey. I'm a little jealous." Forte said as she glanced down at her own suit. She wore a dark blue one piece.

"Hey, yours is cute too, Forte."

Time passed as the three girls talked about different things. Clorica was the first to stand.

"It's almost time for me to get back." She said a little sadly as she walked toward the changing bins.

"Really? What time is it?" Frey replied as she stood.

"About one, I think. I promised Volkanon I would...aw Forte did you forget the towels again?" The blonde looked up covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh...oops…" She said. The three girls laughed and Frey walked towards the door.

"No worries, I'll just ask Lin Fa for a few." Clorica grabbed her arm.

"But you're not dressed, Frey!" She motioned to her bathing suit.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine. I doubt the bath is that busy in the middle of the day." She laughed and continued out the door.

The first thing Frey noticed was the sudden chill. The second thing was that someone had said her name. She looked over and saw Arthur with one hand on the door for the men's bath and his eyes on her.

"...Frey?" Arthur was staring at her. Her green hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her face was flushed from the heat of her bath. Arthur's face was flushed for an entirely different reason and it took him longer than he was comfortable to regain his composure.

"Ah, Frey...I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you yet. I just…" He trailed off and tried his best to look everywhere except for at her. She wasn't even trying to cover up. His attention was drawn back to her when she began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Arthur? Um, what's all over your face?" She held her stomach and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"My...face?" He was confused and then he remembered the reason he had come to the back in the first place.

"Oh right! Well see, um..ahaha…" He rubbed the back of neck and cursed himself for falling asleep at his desk. He was quickly losing his ability to form coherent sentences and it was frustrating him.

"You should probably take care of that. How about I wait for you to get out and then we can talk?" She was still laughing as she walked past him and to the desk to ask for towels. Arthur couldn't come up with anything to say before she walked away so he went into the men's bath and leaned against the closed door. 'That could have gone better...' He thought as he walked to the changing bin. She didn't seem upset with him though. That thought comforted him and by the time he came out of the bath he was back to his normal self.

After Frey got dressed she said goodbye to her two friends and took a seat in the inn's lobby. She had been silently cursing herself since her run-in with Arthur ten minutes prior. She'd tried her best to play it cool but the encounter had rattled her. She was mortified that he had seen her in a bathing suit. She was thankful that the heat from the bath had already flushed her face. Her attempts at playing it cool ended in her laughing at the markings on his face. He told her to drop formalities but she was sure that making fun of a prince wasn't the best thing she could do. She was sure that he would be angry at her for disrespecting him and was surprised when she saw him leaving the bath looking just as composed as he did the first time she met him. She relaxed slightly at the sight and stood as he approached.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He flashed her a warm smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. I've finished the fieldwork for today so I don't mind."

"Wonderful. Won't you take a walk with me?" He motioned towards the door. His sudden invite coupled with her embarrassment from before caused her face grow heated again so she nodded quickly and tried to hide behind her hair. The pair made their way out of the inn and began walking east along the road. The silence wasn't overly uncomfortable but Frey still felt the need to fill it. She rambled as they walked about working on a farm and the people she's met. Arthur only offered smiles and nods in response and his silence was beginning to worry her. 'Maybe he really is mad...' She thought as they came upon a large building with two large statues in the front. She remembered visiting the restaurant on her first day but she never went inside. Arthur led her up to the building and pushed against the right door. He motioned for her to enter as he held the door open.

"After you."

"O-oh..thank you." She nodded and walked into the large office. Arthur closed the door and took a few steps to the nearby sofa.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink? I think there is some Relax Tea in the refrigerator next door."

"Relax Tea?" Frey asked and he nodded.

"It's something of a specialty here. Please wait here just a moment." He smiled at her before turning and leaving the room.

Arthur returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with two decorative glasses placed on top. He set the tray on the small table and handed Frey a cup. She looked down at the liquid warily.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked as he took the seat opposite her.

"...It's...purple." She glanced up and then back down to her drink. Arthur chuckled and raised the other glass to his lips.

"Don't be fooled by the odd color. It really is quite delicious." He took a small sip out of the glass before setting it back down. She raised the glass to her nose and sniffed the odd tea. It smelled like a mix of flowers and spices. She slowly took a small sip and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh, wow! This is really good!" She smiled and took another sip. Arthur chuckled as he watched gulped down the remaining contents of the glass.

"Ahhhh! You were right. That really hit the spot! Thank you, Arthur." She grinned at him and he laughed again.

"You're quite welcome. I'm so glad you enjoyed it." Frey nodded cheerfully. She was relieved that Arthur didn't seem upset with her at all. A slightly awkward silence fell and Frey scrambled to find something to say.

"Ah...oh, so I actually tried to find you at the inn earlier. Didn't you say that you would be staying there?" She asked.

"That's right. However, on my way there I was stopped by Porcoline and he insisted I use his spare room. He also gave me permission to use this office as my base of operations. He is quite a generous man."

"Wow, yeah that's really nice of him. This office is huge…" She looked around the room and then her eyes fell on Arthur.

"Yes. It should work very well for me. I wanted to show you where I would be in case you needed me for anything." He tilted his head to the right and smiled. She was unsure of what he meant.

"What...would I need you for?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how rude she sounded. She quickly tried to correct herself.

"I-I mean, not that I wouldn't...I mean, I'm sure you...Ah...I'm sorry...I just meant.." She was fumbling over her words. She fell silent as he raised his hand. He was chuckling and shaking his head lightly.

"I know what you meant, Frey. It will make more sense once I explain the favor I'm planning to ask of you. You see, I planned to come here and take over the royal duties. These duties would include managing the upkeep of the town and helping villagers with anything they might need. It also includes boosting tourism in any way possible. It can be a very busy job but I'm sure you would be able to manage it. But if you ever needed anything or had any questions, now you know where to find me. If you agree, that is." Frey was stunned. She stared at the prince for a few seconds before letting her eyes fall to the ground. She furrowed her brow in confusion and looked back up. He wanted her to take over his royal duties?

"You're asking me...to be a princess?"

"In all but name, yes. I know it's a lot to ask. But it would make it easier to explain why you stay in the castle and honestly it would be a great help to me. I have my hands full handling negotiations going through the capital and I doubt I would be able to give the town the time it deserves. I understand if you need some time to think, of course."

Frey sat silently pondering her decision. Being a princess sounded like a lot of work. But it's true that she's staying at the castle and she wanted to be as useful as possible.

"Um...do you think I could do like a trial run? I really want to help. I just want to be sure I can handle it first. I wouldn't want to let everyone down.." She fidgeted and looked down at her hands that were firmly clasped together in her lap.

"Of course. I really appreciate this, Frey. And I'm always here if you need help." Arthur looked relieved. He spent some time explaining requests and tourism to Frey. She nodded and occasionally asked questions and by the end she was slightly more confident that she could handle it.

"Okay...I think I got it." She said.

"I'm always here if you have questions. And we can start you off with simple requests to ease you into the whole process."

"Alright. Thanks." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"If you don't have anymore questions right now, would you like for me to walk you home?" Frey shook her head.

"I appreciate it, but that's okay. I have an errand to run before I head home. Thank you again for the tea." She smiled at the prince and rose. Once she stood he quickly did the same and returned her smile.

"Of course. And please, let me know if you need anything." He walked the short distance to the door and held it open for her. She nodded in agreement and walked out of the large office. Frey felt a little guilty for lying to Arthur but she really needed to clear her head. It was nearly five o'clock when Frey left Arthur's office. She hadn't realized how long she had spent with Arthur. She slowly walked the streets of Selphia thinking about everything that had happened to her since she fell from the airship just a few days prior. All of the sudden responsibility was jarring but she didn't feel quite overwhelmed by it. The more she thought about it the more excited she got about being able to help the town that has been so kind to her.

As Frey entered the town square she walked over to the bench where she and Arthur had spoken the night before. She stared down at the bench and thought back to their conversation. She was wondering why the thought made her smile when Forte walked up from behind her. Frey didn't notice the knight until she was almost in front of her. Forte was looking at Frey with a concerned expression.

"Frey? Are you alright?" Frey's head snapped up and she registered that there was someone in front of her.

"Oh, Forte, hi! Yeah, I'm just fine. Did you need me for something?"

"No, not really. I'm just making my rounds. You looked a little out of it.." Forte tilted her head slightly to the right, the worried expression still on her face.

"I guess it's just been a long day. I should probably get some rest." Frey tried to make her smile reassuring.

"Yes, I'm sure the last few days haven't been very easy for you. Please don't overexert yourself, Frey. You should go to bed early." Forte nodded and continued down the nearby stairs. Frey knew she was right. She should be getting some rest. However, she found herself walking towards the entrance of the town.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Frey passed through the gates she was in a small forest area with roads going to the right and left. There was a third road that continued straight but she could see that it was blocked off by some very large trees. Before she could decide which direction to explore something moved in the corner of her vision. She looked to her left and saw a small pink butterfly hovering over the path.

"Hi there. Aren't you beautiful?" She giggled and waved to the small insect.

She watched it fly up to her and twirl around her head and then retreat back to it's position on the left path. It stayed there softly bobbing up and down with each flad of it's wings.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Frey asked as she took a couple of steps forward. Each time she came closer to the butterfly it flew just out of reach, slowly guiding her through the forests of Selphia. Before long Frey noticed that she was at a large entrance that seemed to lead into a thicker part of the forest. She watched as the butterfly moved through the entranced and hovered just inside, waiting for her. Frey began slowly following the butterfly again. She walked almost like she was in a trance until she reached the middle of the first clearing and there was suddenly a bright flash of light in front of her. She tried to shield her eyes but wasn't quick enough. She blinked several times trying to adjust her vision. Once she was able to see again she looked up and saw some kind of monster heading her way. It was covered in hair and walked on two legs while carrying a large wooden club. Frey willed her body to run or at least back away but her feet would not move. She was paralyzed with fear and just when she had begun thinking that she never should have left the town she heard a voice from behind her.

"Frey!" It was a young man's voice. A very young man. Frey didn't recognize it until she turned and saw a small blonde boy reaching for her arm.

"Kiel?!" She shrieked as he roughly grabbed her arm and she was once again blinded by a bright light. For just a moment she felt like she was floating and then she suddenly felt the ground underneath her as she landed on her knees. Once her vision adjusted for the second time she realized that she was back in the town square. Kiel was next to her trying to catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees and a book tucked under his arm. After a few seconds he looked up at Frey and smiled weakly.

"That was a close one, huh? You shouldn't be so reckless. There are monsters outside of town, you know." He chuckled and let his head drop back down. Kiel stood up straight and offered a hand to help her up.

"There was a butterfly…" She said thoughtfully as she took his hand and stood. That seemed to catch the small boy's attention.

"A butterfly? Was it pink?" He furrowed his brow and began folding back the cover of his book. Frey nodded as she tried to dust the dirt from her clothes.

"Hmm…" He began flipping through pages quickly until he reached the one he was searching for. He turned the book and around and held it up for Frey to see. On the page was a drawing of a beautiful pink butterfly that she instantly recognized.

"Is this it?" Kiel asked.

"That's the one. How did you know?" He turned the book back around and smiled.

"I've been hearing rumors about butterflies like this so I was out investigating. I tried to get your attention before you entered Yokmir but I guess you couldn't hear me. I'm glad I was able to catch up to you before that orc got you." He closed the book and tucked it back under his arm.

"Yokmir? Orc?" Frey gave him a puzzled look.

"Yeah, that was Yokmir Forest. And that monster was an orc. They're not as tough as they look but I'm not a great fighter so I figured we should run away." He grinned and scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Thanks, Kiel. Looks like I owe you one." She smiled at the boy and he shook his head in return.

"No problem, Frey. Just be more careful, okay? You should probably go to bed. I'll see you around!" He waved as he walked towards the stairs on the western side of the town square. Frey waved back and began walking towards the door to her room, but instead of going inside she stopped in front of the bench again. She was too tired to wonder why the bench made her smile. She shook her head lightly and headed into her room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting dark as Arthur stood in front of a pile of rocks. The entrance had caved in long ago. It brought bitter memories to mind but his face remained neutral. He showed no emotion as he stared, unmoving. Arthur took at least one walk a day so he wouldn't drown in his work. But even when he is out of his office his mind is still there. Still working. His walks often ended here. He didn't understand why he felt the need to come back given his previous experience there. He had been there every night since he moved to Selphia. And on each night he would just stand and stare at what used to be an entrance until the chill sent him home again. This night was no different. He was soon walking back to the town at a brisk pace. Hoping to not run into any monsters on the way there. As he entered the town he could see Frey across the square. She had stopped in front of the bench that they had shared before. For a moment he thought he could see her smiling but before he could be sure she turned and went inside the castle. He considered calling to her but thought better of it. He had already asked so much of her. To ask for more of her company would be selfish regardless of how much he wanted to speak with her again. Instead he passed the castle and headed for Porcoline's. There was still much work to be done before he went to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Frey woke and ate breakfast with Vishnal, Clorica, and Volkanon. Clorica and Volkanon had prepared a feast that morning to formally celebrate Frey's new title.

"You guys really don't have to make a fuss. I'm still not a real princess.." She was smiling sheepishly and eyeing the food.

"NONSENSE! You are the great Princess Frey! Here to be the hero that Selphia needs!" Volkanon boomed in response. Frey flinched at the volume and looked over at Vishnal. He only shook his head and laughed.

"There's no helping it when he gets like this, Princess. Might as well enjoy the food." He smiled and began eating. She gave up the fight and began eating the delicious food as well. Breakfast was lively that morning thanks to the three butlers and Frey couldn't help but be in a good mood. Just as she stood to go and begin her work in the field she heard Venti from the next room.

"Frey? Would you please come here?" She was using her official tone of voice so Frey got a little worried. She hoped the commotion hadn't bothered her. She walked into the next room already apologizing.

"Sorry, Venti! I told them it wasn't necessary. But Volkanon insis- Forte?" She stopped short when she saw the dragon knight standing before Venti. The dragon and her knight both turned and faced the pigtailed girl.

"Uh..is everything okay?" Frey slowly walked closer to the pair.

"No. Everything is not okay. Forte just informed me that you went out of the town yesterday by yourself with no weapons." Venti's glare chilled Frey to the bone.

"Oh...that. I just wanted to take a walk and then there was this butterfly and-"

"No excuses. You cannot put yourself in needless danger like that. Especially not unarmed. You are acting princess and you need to be more careful. You could have been seriously hurt if Kiel hadn't shown up." Frey's good mood crumbled in response to Venti's scolding. She looked at Forte who offered an apologetic shrug.

"O-okay. I'm sorry, Venti...I won't go back there.."

"Actually, I hope you will." Venti's face turned soft.

"Huh..?" Frey was confused.

"I would like to ask you to go back, with Forte, and investigate this butterfly rumor. There has been a lot of chatter going around and I would rather know what is happening there so that tourists might not try to find out themselves." Frey looked at Forte and then back at Venti.

"Why me, though? Forte is a knight. I don't even know how to fight.."

"I'm not so sure that's true. I think you'll surprise yourself, Frey." Venti nodded once and looked at Forte. The girl straightened her spine and looked at Frey.

"I'm to take you to the Meanderer. Bado will be able to make you an easy to use weapon. And I will be able to show you how to use it properly." Venti spoke again before Frey could respond.

"This investigation would be...a favor to me. But it might also help you with your princess duties. After all, if you turn out to be a hero people might come here just to see you." Venti smiled again.

"Okay then. If you really think I could help then of course I'll try. Forte, can I meet you out front in a couple of hours? I need to work the field before I do anything else today."

"Of course. I'll be waiting in front of the castle at noon. I will see you then." Forte bowed first to Venti and then to Frey before leaving the room. Frey waited a few moments before speaking again.

"What did you mean by surprise myself? I can barely swing a hoe, let alone a sword.."

"No need to be modest. You've picked up farming remarkably well. I doubt combat will be any different. But I must stress that you be careful. I know I am asking you to go into danger but you do not need to do it carelessly. Do you understand?"

"Got it, Venti. You know, you really scared me earlier…" Frey poked her tongue out at the dragon. Venti chuckled and slowly shook her head.

"I know. You should have seen your face.." Frey blew a raspberry at Venti and turned to go to the field.

"You're evil, Venti…" She said as she stepped outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Frey was becoming more efficient at farming each day. It took her almost half the time to finish than it had the previous day. She was done by half past ten so she decided to visit Arthur. She had thought of a few more questions to ask him about her princess duties the night before. But once she reached the restaurant she found only Porcoline. He was picking a tray full of half-eaten food up from Arthur's desk. He looked up as she entered.

"Miss Frey! SUPER GOOD MORNING!" He flashed a huge grin. Frey was slightly taken back but recovered quickly. Her short time living with Volkanon had hardened her to such outbursts.

"Hey, Porcoline! I was just coming to see Arthur…" She looked around for the prince but he was no where to be found.

"Oh, yes. The young prince has stepped out." Porcoline walked around the desk carrying the tray.

"Oh, I see. I'll try to catch him later then. Um, Porcoline? I have a favor to ask.." She followed him as he walked next door and set the tray on the counter.

"Oh?" He turned and smiled at her. "Anything for you, Miss Frey."

"Well..the thing is..I want to help out some more around the castle. And I noticed Volkanon and Clorica do a lot of the cooking. I was thinking of trying to repay them somehow but the problem is...I don't know the first thing about cooking. I was hoping you could give me some tips?" She clasped her hands in front of her face and smiled. "Pleeeeease?" She begged. Porco beamed back at her.

"OOOHH YES! I would be delighted to help, Miss Frey!" She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Porco! I've got some more things to do today but maybe we can start tomorrow?" He nodded in response.

"Of course! Whenever you want!" She thanked him again and gave him a peck on the cheek. Porcoline giggled and covered his blushing face dramatically.

"Great, I'll see you later!" She called as she walked out of the restaurant.

Frey walked down the road towards the inn. As she passed the airship she spotted Kiel walking in her direction with a book under his arm. Once he noticed her he broke into a sprint until he reached her. He was slightly out of breath when he spoke.

"Frey! Forte told me they you were scolded by Lady Ventuswill this morning! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Forte was going to tell her about last night. I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Kiel was talking fast and Frey put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Kiel, don't worry about it. I'm not in trouble and it was my fault anyway for being so careless."

"So..you're not mad?" He looked up at her.

"Of course not. How could I get mad? You saved my life!" She shook him slightly and laughed. The tension left him as he relaxed.

"Thank goodness! I was worried.." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. They both laughed for a moment before Frey got an idea.

"Hey Kiel, can you tell me more about that butterfly? Forte and I are supposed to investigate those rumors but I haven't even heard them."

"Sure! Let's go sit down and I'll tell you all about it." The pair walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Kiel opened the large book and flipped to the page he had shown her before. He pointed to the picture and spoke.

"This is the butterfly that everyone has been talking about. I heard that it has been luring villagers deep into Yokmir Forest. The last man that was sent to the clinic told me about it. He said that he got all the way to the end of the forest when he was suddenly swarmed by butterflies. Apparently that's the last thing he remembers before waking up in the clinic. And he's not the first person that has ended up there." Frey had a worried expression on her face.

"Was he hurt very badly?" She asked.

"That's the weird thing. There wasn't a scratch on him. It's like he just passed out or something when the butterflies swarmed him."

"That is weird…" She agreed. "Why do you think they didn't hurt him?"

"Well...I have a theory. But everyone thinks I'm wrong…" He looked back down at the book and furrowed his brow.

"What's your theory?" She asked him.

"Ah...it's dumb. Nevermind." He started to close the book but Frey placed her hand in the way.

"I wanna hear it, Kiel. Please?" He looked up at her and she was smiling warmly back at him. He face flushed slightly.

"U-um..okay. Well, I think the butterflies are waiting for the right person. I think they're waiting for a...hero. That's why they don't hurt anyone. I don't think they're bad. Maybe they're waiting for someone to save them."

"A hero, huh?" His face turned red as he looked down.

"I know...Forte says I read too many fairy tales…" He shook his head slightly.

"I like your theory. I don't think they're bad either." She nodded and looked up at the sky. The butterfly she saw didn't seem to want to harm her. Maybe Kiel was right and there was someone in the forest that needed help. As she lowered her head she saw Forte approaching them.

"Hey Forte!" Kiel called out as he waved at his sister.

"Hello, Kiel...and Frey?" She looked between to two with a curious expression.

"Oh, I was just having Kiel fill me in on the butterfly rumors." Frey smiled up at the knight.

"Oh, right. Well try not to take everything he says seriously. My little brother is quite the gossip.."

"Hey! Forte!" Kiel pouted and Frey giggled.

"Oh, he's not that bad, is he?" She poked his arm and laughed again. Kiel huffed and stood up.

"Just for that Forte you're not getting any of the chocolate cake I'm making tonight. I'm going to give it all to Bado!" He took off down the nearby stairs. Forte blushed furiously and turned around to yell after him.

"S-so?! I don't even like ch-chocolate cake!" She stammered. She turned back to face Frey, still blushing. "...I-I don't like sweet things…" She crossed her arms and looked at the ground. Frey chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Forte. Are you ready to do some training? I know it's a little earlier than we planned…" Frey trailed off. The change in subject allowed Forte to regain her composure.

"Of course. Come with me. We have to go to Bado's first." With that she turned and led Frey to the Meanderer.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur was inside the Meanderer looking over the many weapons and tools that Bado had on the shelf. He was studying a rather impressive looking staff when the large dwarf appeared from the back room. He was carrying a small magnifying tool in his hand. Arthur met him at the counter and placed a thin chain with a small green pendant in Bado's other hand. Bado began studying the green jewel through the glass.

"Hmm..this is nice. Where did you get it?" Bado asked without looking up.

"A trade partner sent it as a gift. I keep telling him I don't need such things but if you can tell me what it's worth I might at least be able to sell it to someone who would appreciate it more." Arthur replied coolly. Bado grunted in return and focused on the jewel. Bado was studying it so closely that he didn't even look up when he heard the bell on the shop's front door jingle. Arthur turned and saw Forte and Frey entering the shop.

"Weeeelcome…" Bado said, still not looking up.

"Hello Frey. Forte." Arthur smiled politely at them both. "What brings you two here?" he asked.

"Venti asked Forte and I to investigate those butterfly rumors that have been going around town." Frey replied.

"By yourselves?" Arthur's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yeah. Forte can hold her own. And she's going to train me a little before we leave the town. We'll be fine." Frey flashed a reassuring smile. Arthur still looked worried.

"Maybe I should come along. I have some magical ability and I would worry if the two of you went out alone…" Frey immediately shook her head.

"No way. You're the prince. If something happened to you then the town would suffer and...I'd never be able to forgive myself. We'll be fine, I promise." Frey had a stern look on her face and she wasn't going to budge. Arthur opened his mouth to argue but then closed it. He sighed.

"As you wish, Frey. But please, be careful." The thought of something happening to Frey was causing a knot to form in the prince's stomach. It turned and twisted until he thought he might be sick. Eager for some fresh air he quickly grabbed the necklace from Bado and walked towards the door.

"I appreciate you looking at this for me, Bado. I think I might keep it after all. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He nodded to Forte and Frey and walked out of the door. As the door slammed closed Frey flinched. Forte looked at the pigtailed girl and raised her eyebrows. Frey looked upset.

"Do you...do you think I made him mad? I suppose I have no right to boss a prince around but…" She trailed off as she looked at the door. Bado spoke up before Forte could reply.

"He's just worried. Small girl like yourself going into danger? Any man would worry about you. But you'll have Forte with you. So I know you'll be fine. Speaking of, Forte says you need a weapon?" Bado leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. Frey was still looking at the door.

"Frey..?" Forte asked. She lightly touched the girl on the arm and Frey whirled her head around.

"Huh? O-oh! Right. Yeah, Venti says I need a weapon before I can leave town." She looked up at the tall dwarf and he nodded slowly.

"Alright then...plenty of those to go around. What sort of weapon did you want?" Frey turned and examined the weapons along the wall. There were a few impressive looking broadswords but she could barely lift them. She wondered how Forte could swing these around all day. Her eyes fell on a pair of spiked gloves. They fit perfectly but when she practiced on the test dummy she didn't seem to be doing very much damage. Finally she picked a pair of daggers and immediately felt comfortable. She crouched into an offensive stance and started slicing at the dummy. She was quick and precise in her movements and soon the dummy was in tatters. She stood straight again and noticed Bado and Forte staring at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you've never fought before, Frey?" Forte asked, eyebrows raised.

"I really don't remember...but these feel...right." Frey looked down at the daggers in her hand as she spoke. She looked up when she heard Bado chuckling.

"Ha...I'll say. That was pretty impressive. I don't know if there's anything our knight can show you." He patted Forte on the back and she pouted. Frey was quick to reply.

"No, no! I would still like her to train me. I did a pretty good job just now but it kind of wore me out. I don't have the stamina that Forte has. I'd like to be able to fight for more than 10 seconds without collapsing." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. Forte smiled at the girl.

"I can help you with that. I do stamina training every morning at 10. Why don't you join me for the next week or so and see if that helps you."

"Great! Thanks, Forte!" Frey ran up and hugged the knight, careful not to accidentally cut her with her new daggers. Forte got slightly flustered at the sudden embrace and her face began to turn crimson. Before she managed to return the hug Frey had let go and was a few steps away again.

"Bado, how much do I owe you for these?" Frey set the weapons down on the counter. Bado looked at the counter lazily and furrowed his brow.

"Ahh...just take 'em. I haven't priced them yet and you could save me the trouble of having to do all that work.." He yawned.

"Bado! How are you supposed to run this business if you just give away your merchandise like that?! How can you be such a good blacksmith and still so lazy!?" Forte scolded the large dwarf as he pretended not to hear her. Instead he spoke to Frey again.

"Besides, you handle those better than anyone else around here could, I'd wager. It'd be a crime to charge you for something that so rightfully belongs to you." He grinned at her and Forte huffed.

"Don't think you're getting away with that just because you made it sound like you were doing her a favor…" Forte continued to lecture Bado as Frey backed away slowly from the two.

"I'll just let you two...talk…" She smiled sheepishly and waved goodbye. Forte didn't notice her leaving but Bado waved back as she went through the door. As she walked back to the square she thought about finding Arthur and trying to apologize for earlier. She decided to go by his office to see him but stopped as she passed the archway to Venti's room. She heard voices from inside. She peered around the corner and was surprised to find Arthur standing before Venti. Frey was about to walk in and say hello when she heard him say her name. She ducked back behind the wall and squeezed herself between the wall and the request box. She strained to hear what was being said.

"...Frey…..-angerous...nee-...-tection…" Arthur's demeanor seemed cool but Frey could tell he wasn't very happy. She tried to lean closer without being spotted and could make out Venti's reply.

"I assure you, she can take care of herself. My knight will be there as well. You're worrying over nothing, Prince." Venti was remaining calm. She seemed more concerned with calming Arthur down. Frey leaned in even farther to hear what he was saying. But before he could reply Venti spoke again.

"I understand your concern. I do. Frey is important to me as well-" She was cut off by the prince.

"What if something were to happen? She won't let me go with her and I don't know what I'd do if… Lady Ventuswill, is there no one else you can send?" He pleaded with the dragon. Venti slowly shook her head.

"Arthur, please. I give you my word that no harm will come to Frey. She's a special girl. She has to be the one. You'll understand soon enough." Arthur sighed in defeat.

"I suppose I have no choice. I understand. I'm very sorry to disturb you, Lady Ventuswill. She's just very...important. To the town, I mean. But I will trust your judgement. If you'll excuse me…" He bowed and started to turn around. Frey crouched father behind the request box when she heard the sound of Arthur's footsteps coming closer. She covered her eyes and held her breath. She felt a breeze as he passed but she didn't move for several seconds after just to be sure.

"Um...I don't think he saw you.." Frey heard an unfamiliar voice to her left. She slowly uncovered her face and stood. She looked around the town square but there was no one there. She moved out from behind the request box, still searching for the source of the voice.

"Is someone there?" She asked.

"Hi...that was me." Frey turned in a full circle, scanning the area for any clue about where the voice was coming from. When she saw no one she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"...who?" Frey asked.

"Ahem. Frey, I'm right here…" Frey's eyes fell on the request box that she was jut hiding behind. She crouched over in front of the box and tried to look inside.

"The...request box?" Frey whispered. She hoped there was no one who could hear her trying to talk to a box.

"Y-yes...can you not stand so close?"

"Is someone stuck in there?" Frey reached her hand out as if it open the box.

"No...no, it's just me. Eliza." The voice sounded smaller, embarrassed. Frey straightened up and stared incredulously at the box. Her eyes widened and narrowed repeatedly as she tried to come up with a logical reason for having a conversation with an inanimate object.

"You're...a box." She said as she continued to stare.

"Yes."

"A...talking box…"

"Yes."

"Arthur didn't mention that you could talk."

"Well, that's because he can't hear me. No one can." Frey's face softened in response to Eliza's gloomy tone.

"I'm sorry...that must be lonely."

"It's alright. I'm pretty used to it by now. And besides, you can hear me so I won't be lonely anymore, right?" Frey smiled and nodded to Eliza.

"That's right! We're friends now. So, Arthur said you would help me with requests?"

"Yep! That's why I'm here." Eliza chirped excitedly.

"Great! Well I'd like to give it a shot so let's get started." Frey replied with smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Granny Blossom looked up from the counter as she heard the bell on the store's door jingle. She smiled warmly at the pigtailed princess as she entered.

"Hello, dear. How lovely it is to see you."

"Hi Granny Blossom. It's good to see you too." Frey returned her smile as she walked up to the counter.

"Here for more seeds already?" Blossom asked.

"No, I'm here to help you. I saw the request you posted. You needed something delivered?"

"Oh, yes. I do need some groceries delivered to Porcoline's restaurant." Blossom moved from behind the counter and walked slowly over to the far corner of the store. Frey followed the old woman to a stack of three boxes sitting against a shelf. The boxes were sealed and labeled according to the food inside of them. There was a rather large box labeled 'meat' and two smaller boxes stacked next to it labeled 'vegetables' and 'fruit' respectively.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." Frey said as she eyed the large boxes.

"Yes. It seems we got a little extra this time." Blossom nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to make a couple of trips but I'll have this done for you in no time, Blossom."

"Nonsense. It's too much for just you, dear." Blossom replied. The old woman walked over to the bottom of the staircase and before Frey could object she yelled upstairs with more force than you would expect she could manage.

"DOUG! GET DOWN HERE!" Frey chuckled nervously. She felt bad for already having to ask for help with the request that she was supposed to be handling. She heard a groan from the top of the stairs that undoubtedly came from the disgruntled dwarf.

"What now, Granny? I'm on my break!" He did nothing to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Your break ended 10 minutes ago, young man. I need you to help Miss Frey with an errand."

"Wha- But Granny-"

"No buts, Doug, now come on." Frey could hear Doug let out an exaggerated sigh as he stomped down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he shot Blossom a glare before silently walking over to the boxes stacked next to Frey. He reached down and grabbed the largest box and turned without a word and began walking out of the store. Frey quickly grabbed the two smaller boxes and hurried out the door after him.

"Thank you, dear!" She heard Blossom call out as the door closed behind her.

Frey caught up to Doug just as he was turning left at the corner on the way to Porcoline's. She struggled to keep up with him while also trying to keep the fruit box from toppling off of the vegetable one. She was doing well until she reached the stairs. She didn't bring her foot up high enough causing her to stumble on the first step. She watched in horror as the fruit box began slowly sliding over the edge of the slightly larger vegetable box that was in her hand.

"O-Oh!" She yelped as she scrambled to find some way to catch it. When she realized there was no way she would be able to save it she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the box to hit the ground.

"Woah!" She heard Doug's voice and opened her eyes to see that he had turned around just in time to stick a leg out and soften the box's fall. His face went from surprised to amused. He chuckled.

"Man, you are one clumsy girl, aren't you? Are you even capable of holding something without dropping it?" He laughed as Frey's face grew red.

"Hey, the first time was your fault! You ran into me!" She huffed and he laughed louder in return. He set his box down and bent over to pick up the one he saved.

"Maybe not clumsy then. Maybe you're just unlucky?" He chuckled as he placed the smaller box on top of his own.

"Better than being lazy…" She stuck his tongue out at the red-headed dwarf. She turned and began walking up the stairs again, carefully this time.

"H-hey! I'm not lazy!" He called after her and she climbed the steps.

"Then come on!" She yelled over her shoulder. Doug shook his head and scoffed as he hurried after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur tried his best to focus on his current task but it was proving to be difficult. He couldn't help but worry over Frey's plan to

the forest. Lady Ventuswill's words had done nothing to relieve his worry. How could he not worry about her? She was hardly battle-hardened. Arthur wasn't sure she had ever even held a weapon before. He grimaced when he remembered how she had blatantly refused his offer of assistance. He was trying to understand why her rejection had stung him so badly when the sound of voices knocked him out of his thoughts.

"I'm just saying, you seem pretty lazy to me." Arthur perked up at the familiar sound of Frey's voice.

"Whatever! At least I'm not a clutz!" The second voice was less familiar. Arthur sat up and strained his neck trying to see who entered the restaurant with her. He saw Frey first. She was walking backwards and laughing at the red-haired boy who was following her. Arthur had only seen Doug once from a distance. He had gathered that the boy stayed at the general store but that was the extent of his knowledge on the subject. He watched as the both walked up to Porocline's counter and set the boxes down. They were still bickering but it was obviously light-hearted. He felt a small pang of jealousy but quickly dismissed it. He softly shook his head as he tried again to focus on his work, feeling foolish over his previous reaction.

"Hey, where's Porco?" Frey asked as she scanned the kitchen.

"Dunno." Doug yawned in response. "Just leave it behind the counter. He'll find it."

"Hmm, I guess so. I'll leave a note on it." Frey walked behind the counter and searched for something to write with. After a few seconds of futile searching she walked back around the counter and sighed. She looked over at Doug who just shrugged and yawned again.

"What about in there?" Doug nodded over to the side entrance of Arthur's office. Frey perked up.

"Oh, right! I bet Arthur has some! Come on." She turned to walk towards Arthur's office but stopped when she heard Doug's voice.

"Oh uh...actually, I need to get going. I've got some other errands to run for Granny." Doug gave Frey an apologetic look. Frey turned around to face Doug and smiled.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks a lot for earlier. Sorry Blossom made you help me out. I'll make sure I can handle it next time." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Nah, don't sweat it. See you around!" He waved to her and then trotted out of the restaurant. Frey watched as Doug left and then continued on into the office next door. As she rounded the corner she saw Arthur at his desk focusing very hard on the papers in front of him. She stopped for a moment, unsure if she should interrupt him when he looked like he was concentrating so hard, but before she could make up her mind his eyes darted up to meet hers.

"Oh, hello Frey. Is there something you need?" Frey relaxed. She wasn't sure what to expect but she was happy that he no longer seemed angry with her. She walked up and stood in front of his desk.

"Hey, Arthur. I delivered some food for Porco but he's not over there. Do you have some paper and a pen so I can leave him a note?"

"Of course. Here you are." He handed her a small decorative notepad and a very expensive looking pen. Frey studied the pen for a moment and then looked back at the prince.

"Wow, this is nice. Where did you get it?" She asked.

"It was a gift. I receive many gifts from previous customers. Would you like to keep it?" Arthur smiled at her. Frey's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head.

"Oh, no way. This is way too nice. Besides, I'm sure you would use it way more than I would." She chuckled as she brought the notepad up and began to write. Disappointment flashed across Arthur's face for a moment and he was glad she didn't see. The knot in his stomach began to flare again. He stood quickly, startling Frey, and walked around his desk. She looked up curiously as he took a few steps towards the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she folded her note and set the pen back down on his desk. Arthur hesitated for a moment before turning and nodding in response.

"I'm fine. I just remembered an errand I forgot to run earlier. I'm very sorry for rushing out like this. I will see you another time." He replied before turning on his heel and walking out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur walked quickly through the streets of Selphia, nodding politely to anyone he passed. He hurried up the stairs by the entrance and through the front gate. He paused once he was outside of the town and paced nervously for a moment before stopping and and moving his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This...is ridiculous. I barely know her." He muttered to himself. After a few moments he looked up to the sky and sighed. 'It'll pass.' He thought. 'It will always pass.' He started walking deeper into the forest. He had no destination but he knew where he would end up. Just like he did everyday.

Before long he found himself standing at the very same spot that he stood each night before. He stared at the pile of rocks with a cold expression. He had hoped to clear his mind but even as he stared he could not help but think of Frey. He appreciated her willingness to take on his royal tasks. He had expected some resistance. It was a huge responsibility after all. But she surprised him by agreeing. Almost everything she did was surprising to him. She was a remarkably fast learner and always willing to help anyone who needed it. She was thoughtful and seemed to genuinely care about the people around her. She was always bright and cheerful even though these last few days have been anything but easy. All of these traits of hers surprised him. But what surprised him the most was her bravery. She literally fell from the sky into an unknown town surrounded by strangers but she took on each day with a brave face and a smile. It baffled him.

Arthur glanced over at a rock off to the side of the cave entrance. He looked at the worn carving at the base of the rock and he could hear his mother's voice ring out in his mind.

' _People are not to be trusted.'_

Arthur's face hardened. Of course. What was he thinking? He was being so foolish. He knew almost nothing about this girl. Her sudden appearance should have been suspicious but instead he was getting jealous and feeling snubbed at her rejection. He scoffed at himself.

"Utterly ridiculous." He whispered as he turned and began his walk back to town.

He did his best to push Frey from his mind and began organizing his thoughts around the work he had to complete once he returned home. He was mentally working on a specific trade contract when he heard growling from behind him. He stopped walking and slowly turned to face the source of the growl. His eyes widened slightly when the wolf came into view. It was crouching 5 feet away, ready to pounce. Arthur slowly moved into a defensive stance. It had been a while since he had used his magic for protection but he was confident he could handle a lone wolf. He stared into the wolf's eyes as he began to conjure a fireball in his right hand. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the wolf jumped high in the air. Arthur pushed his right hand forcefully into the air and shot two fireballs in the wolf's direction. He was sure that his attacks would land but his aim was slightly off and only one of the fireballs hit its target. The one successful attack landed on the wolf's front leg. The wolf yelped and landed with a thud at Arthur's feet. Arthur took four quick steps backwards in an attempt to put some distance between them before the wolf had a chance to stand. The wolf stood slowly, keeping the weight off of his injured leg. Arthur narrowed his eyes and began conjuring another fireball, but instead of attacking the wolf threw it's head back and howled.

Arthur flinched at the wolf's sudden howl and his fire wavered. Just as he was trying to conjure it again he noticed the bushes surrounding the wolf shaking. Arthur watched as two wolves on each side crawled from the bushes and moved to the injured wolf's side. They began to walk slowly towards Arthur. Arthur took another step backwards and felt the rock under his foot too late. He lost his balance and fell backward, landing on his back. He scrambled up into a seated position as fast as he could but it was too late. He watched as the two wolves soared through the air and directly for him. The only thing Arthur had time to do was shut his eyes and wait for their attack.

Arthur heard a smack as the two wolves collided with something followed by the dull thud of them both hitting the ground. Arthur partially opened his eyes and then snapped them open. He stared incredulously at the pale green sphere that surrounded him. Arthur was studying the sphere when he noticed that his pocket was glowing as well with a warm green light. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the green pendant he had received earlier that day. The light died as soon as he brought it out of his pocket along with the protective sphere that it had generated. Arthur studied the pendant for a moment before he noticed the wolves begin to stir. He shoved the pendant back into his pocket and ran towards the town as fast as he could.

Arthur sprinted faster as soon as the entrance to the town came into view. Arthur didn't notice the blue-haired butler in his haste until it was too late. The two collided and fell to the ground as soon as Arthur passed through the gate. Arthur's glasses flew from his face and landed a few feet away. The prince clutched his head and mumbled an apology as Vishnal scrambled up and extended his hand to him.

"Prince Arthur! I'm so sorry!" Arthur took the offered hand and stood up slowly. He began brushing the dirt from his clothes. The pain in Arthur's head intensified and he stumbled. Vishnal placed his hands on the prince's shoulders to steady him.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you running in…" Arthur tried to shake his head and winced at the pain it caused.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry, Vishnal." The butler looked at the disheveled prince and couldn't help but worry.

"You're hurt. Let me escort you to the clinic." Vishnal tried to usher Arthur in the direction of the clinic but Arthur wouldn't budge.

"No, no. I'll be fine. It's just a headache. I have a remedy in my office. If you'll excuse me." Arthur turned and took a few shaky steps towards the stairs.

"A-are you sure you don't need any help?" Vishnal asked warily as he took a step towards the prince. Arthur looked back and smiled politely.

"I'll be alright. I appreciate all of your help, Vishnal." He waved to the butler and continued on his way. Vishnal turned to leave and spotted the glasses on the ground. He picked them up and whirled back around.

"Oh, Prince Arthur! Your glasses!" Vishnal called out but Arthur was already rounding the corner and out of his sight. Vishnal looked down at the frames in his hand and noticed that one of the hinges had come loose and bent the wrong way. Horror flooded his face.

"Oh no...the prince's glasses...I broke them!" He whispered to himself. He glanced around with a panicked look on his face before suddenly getting an idea. He turned and took off down the western staircase.


	8. Chapter 8

Frey was putting her tools away the next morning when Forte arrived. She looked up from her toolbox and waved at the knight. Forte smiled and waved back as she approached.

"Hello, Frey. Are you ready to train?" She asked. Frey stood up and brought the back of her hand across her forehead.

"Yep! I just finished up here so I'm all yours!" Frey gave Forte and cheerful thumbs up and the knight chuckled.

"Your enthusiasm is impressive. So full of energy even after tending to your farm all morning." Forte's eyes scanned over the neatly tilled field.

"Oh, that? That's nothing! I'm pretty used to it by now. I guess I really am a natural like Venti said." Frey laughed sheepishly. Forte's eyebrows raised slightly as she nodded.

"It seems that way. Well, let's get going. We're going to run a few laps around town and then some simple cardio exercises." Forte turned and started walking up the northern stairs.

"Oh...that doesn't sound too tough. Alright, let's do it!" Frey trotted off behind the knight.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"F-...Forte...can we take...a break?" Frey was standing in front of the castle gripping her sides as she tried to catch her breath. Forte stood next to her having seemingly not broken a sweat.

"Hmm? Oh...I'm sorry I pushed you so hard today…" Forte looked apologetic.

Frey waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"No, no this was great. I need you to push me or I won't improve. I'll do better tomorrow!" Frey had a cheerful smile on her face despite her exhaustion. Forte couldn't help smiling back at her.

"Alright then. I'm going to go on patrol now so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Forte waved as she walked away. Frey waved back and walked through the large arch and into the castle. Venti looks down at her with an amused look on her face.

"Well, well. Forte really ran you ragged, didn't she?" Venti chuckled.

"Ha, yeah. She didn't take it easy on me. My whole body feels like jelly. I think I'm gonna head up to the inn for a bath. See you later, Venti." Frey began walking around Venti and out the back door. Venti turned her head suddenly and called out to her.

"Oh, Frey. Porcoline was here for you earlier. He didn't say why." Frey quirked her head to the side in confusion.

"He was looking for me?" She asked but then immediately perked up when she remembered that he had agreed to teach her.

"Oh, right! I gotta go! Thanks, Venti!" Frey turned and ran through the back entrance and out of Ventuswill's view.

"Wait-! You didn't tell me why he came here for you!" Venti called out but Frey was already up the stairs and out of earshot. Venti turned back around and huffed.

"Jeez. Always on the move, that one…" She chuckled.

Frey arrived at Porcoline's restaurant one hour later feeling refreshed from her bath and ready to learn. She walked through the front door and was greeted by the sound of a piano. She looked over and saw Margaret playing a beautiful melody and smiled. Frey hadn't had very much time to get to know Margaret yet but she had heard of her prowess as a musician. She walked up the the counter and listened to her play until the elven girl noticed her.

"Frey!" Margaret exclaimed. She rushed from the piano to greet Frey. "How are you? I haven't seen you around." The girl said, slightly pouting. Frey smiled apologetically.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been pretty busy. But it's good to see you, Margaret."

"I told you before, call me Meg! I know we haven't known each other long but I want us to be great friends so please come and see me once in a while!" Frey continued to smile as she was scolded by Meg. She glanced over and saw Arthur at his desk. He was looking in their direction with a curious expression but as soon as he locked eyes with Frey his head snapped back down. Frey furrowed her brow slightly, worried that she had made him angry somehow but the sound of Meg's voice commanded her attention again.

"-I mean, I thought I might have seen you around when you came by here to eat but you haven't even been eating here! I hope I don't come off as unapproachable... Like I said before, I'm here if you ever need anything and-" Frey placed a hand on Meg's shoulder and cut her off.

"Meg, I'm sorry. I'll make sure to come by and see you more, I promise. But right now I'm actually supposed to be meeting Porcoline. Have you seen him?"

"Porco? I think he's up in his room. What did you need him for?" Meg asked. Frey motioned for Meg to lean closer and put her forefinger over her lips, signaling a secret.

"Well, it's a surprise but I'm having Porco teach me how to cook so I can make dinner at the castle." Meg's eyes widened and she let out a quiet gasp.

"That's so sweet of you, Frey!" She whispered excitedly. Frey placed her finger on her lips again.

"Shh, shh. It's a secret so don't tell anyone, okay?" Meg brought her thumb and forefinger across her lips like a zipper.

"Got it." She whispered. "Your secrets safe with me." Meg winked and Frey giggled.

"Alright, I'm gonna run upstairs and grab Porco. Are you gonna stick around for my first lesson?" Frey asked.

"Aw, I wish I could. But that song I was playing isn't finished yet so I think I'll go work on it at home. Good luck! I know you'll do great. Make sure to make something for me too, okay?" Meg replied cheerfully as she walked over to the piano to gather her sheet music.

"Alright, I'll be sure to save you something." Frey waved and then climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Arthur watched as Frey ran up the stairs and Margaret left with her sheet music in hand. He was embarrassed that Frey had caught him staring but he was more concerned with what the two of them were whispering about before. He knew there was no logical reason to suspect they were discussing him but he couldn't completely disregard the idea. It bothered him more than he cared to admit. His jaw clenched and he looked back down and tried to force himself to focus on his work.

"Porco?" Frey called out as she walked down the hallway. She peeked in the first room but found it empty. Actually, it looked like it hadn't been used in quite some time. She continued down the hallway muttering to herself.

"Which room was his again…?" She looked into the second room and immediately realized that it belonged to Porco. She could see various fruits and vegetables sticking out from the drawers and the bed was covered in random ingredients. Unfortunately Porco wasn't there either. Frey crossed her arms and sighed.

"Guess he's not here…" She said as she exited the room. She was about to turn back and walk down the stairs when she stopped. She eyed the third room at the end of the hall. The room that she was sure belonged to Arthur. She stared at the doorway for a few moments before taking a careful stepped forward. She was curious about the kinds of things Arthur would have in his room. She didn't think for a second how much trouble she might get into if she was caught snooping in a prince's room as she took another step. Soon she was standing in the doorway and trying to look around as much as she could without actually entering. From outside the only thing she could tell that it was very well kept. Not a single object seemed out of place. Even the bed was made perfectly. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking before taking a tentative step into the room. She walked further into the room as silently as possible before stopping and listening for any sign that someone was coming. After a few moments of silence she relaxed a little and tried to get a better look around. She could see stacks of papers on his desk arranged neatly next to a bottle of ink and another very expensive looking pen. She walked over and picked the pen up, examining it for a moment before putting it back on the desk. She moved to the far side of the room and looked at all of the knick knacks on Arthur's dresser. She was reaching out to pick on up when something gleamed in the corner of her eye. She looked up at the top of the large glass case behind his bed and saw a pair of glasses on the edge. She walked over and stood on her toes in order to reach the glasses. Once she had them in hand she examined them closely. It was a very worn pair. The frames were slightly rusted and one of the lenses was cracked. Frey turned the frames in her hand, examining them further.

"Huh…" She muttered as she studied them. "There's no dust on them…" She was trying to think of a reason an old pair of glasses like these wouldn't be covered in dust, especially since they were tucked away on top of his shelf, when she heard the unmistakable sound of Porcoline's voice.

"I'M HOOOOME~!" Porco's loud outburst startled Frey so badly that the glasses nearly flew from her grasp. She fumbled around trying to put them back exactly where she found them and then she darted from Arthur's room and down the hall. She stood at the top of the staircase and tried to peek around the corner. She could see Porcoline walking towards the counter and let out a sigh. She tried her best to slow her racing pulse as she descended the stairs.

"There you are, Porco! I was looking for you. Ready to teach me all of your secrets?" Frey smiled as she walked over to join him at the counter. Porco's face turned a bright crimson as he gasped.

"OHHHH FREY! You're after my most intimate secrets, oh NOOOO!" He covered his face dramatically, peeking at her from in between his fingers. Frey took a step back and raised her hands in front of her.

"Woah woah woah. No one said anything about 'intimate' secrets, Porco. I'm just here to learn how to cook." She laughed when Porco began pouting.

"How cruel of you to get my hopes up like that, my dear Frey!"

"I don't think you needed my help with getting your hopes up…" She replied as her eyes glanced over his shoulder and at Arthur in his office. His head was lowered and she could tell he was writing something. 'Always working, huh…?' She thought before her attention returned to Porcoline.

"Ready to get started?" She asked. Porcoline's face brightened.

"YES! Let's begin!" He replied enthusiastically.

Porcoline spent the next hour going over the basics of cooking. He went over the functions of each of the cooking tools that he had before going over the best ways to improve a dish. Once he finished lecturing he placed Frey in front of the the cooking table. She recalled him explaining the the cooking table was where you could make the most basic of recipes.

"Alright, Miss Frey, time to make your first dish!" Frey clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Okay! What am I making?" She beamed.

"Let's start you out with something simple. How about some onigiri?" He replied.

"Got it!" She said and then she began working. It took a few tries to get it right but with Porcoline's help Frey managed to make a nice looking batch of onigiri on her third try. She set the tray of food on the counter and sighed.

"Whew! Cooking is more tiring than I thought it would be." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"OHOOO! THESE LOOK DELICIOUS, FREY! I'M SO PROUD!" Porco exclaimed. Frey looked over and saw Arthur's head rise for just a moment in response to Porco's voice before it was lowered again.

"Hey, Porco…" Frey turned and faced the chef. "Do you think I could take some of these to Arthur? He might be hungry…" She trailed off and tried not to make it too obvious that she was just using this as an excuse to go over there and speak to him. Thankfully, Porcoline seemed not to have picked up on her ulterior motives.

"Absolutely! Let me prepare some drinks as well!" He replied as he rushed over to the refrigerator. Frey stepped out of his way and began running her fingers lightly through her hair. Before she had time to question why she bothered fixing her hair just to go see Arthur, Porcoline was holding a tray out to her. The tray had four of the onigiri she had made arranged perfectly in the center with two tall glasses filled with the purple drink she recognized as Relax Tea.

"Here you are, Miss Frey!" Porcoline beamed at her. She took the tray from him and smiled back.

"Thanks, Porco! This looks great! I'm gonna head over there. And thanks again for the lesson! I'll be back tomorrow for round two!" And with that, she turned and began the walk to Arthur's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur looked up to see Frey walking over with a tray of food in her hand. He ignored how the smile she wore made his pulse quicken. He cleared his throat and smiled back as she approached.

"Hello Frey. Is there something I can do for you?" He said as calmly as he could.

"Hey Arthur! I was just over there cooking with Porco and I thought you might be hungry." Arthur looked at the tray of food and smiled.

"Onigiri? I like those. Thank you very much, Frey. You can just set them down there." He replied. Frey looked down at the tray and fidgeted.

"O-oh...okay, sure…" She started to set the tray down on the corner of his desk with a frown. Arthur looked at the tray again, noticing the two glasses of Relax Tea.

"Unless...you wanted to…" His tone was uneasy. Did she want to eat with him? Frey's face flushed.

"I-I just thought…" She stammered. "I thought it would be nice to...I don't know. It's okay. I'm sure you're busy. I can just leave this-"

"N-no, no. Please, stay. I have some time to spare. I would love if you could join me." Arthur stood and took the tray from her. He walked over to the pair of small sofas in the corner and place the tray on the table between them. Arthur turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Please. Have a seat." He motioned to the two sofas. Frey moved to join him in the corner of his office, taking the seat closest to the door as he took the seat opposite her. They both sipped their drinks in silence for a few seconds before Frey spoke up.

"So...you like onigiri, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. It's a very convenient snack to eat while I work." Frey chuckled quietly.

"You really are always working, aren't you?" She asked as she took a bite of her onigiri. Arthur smiled at her.

"Well, I have to do my best to follow your excellent example, Frey. " He replied with a smile. Frey's eyes widened slightly as her face flushed. She quickly tried to choke down the food in her mouth, causing her to have a slight coughing fit. Arthur quickly stood and held her drink out to her.

"Are you alright?" His face hardened with worry. She coughed a couple more times into the crook of her arm and took her drink in her free hand.

"I-I'm fine…" She croaked before taking a few sips of her tea. "You just surprised me." She placed her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down.

"Did I? What's so surprising about what I said?" He took his seat again and looked at her curiously . Frey fidgeted slightly.

"I just think...you give me too much credit." Frey smiled self-consciously. "I'm nothing special. I just do what I can to help out. Really, it's everyone else that-"

"You are special, Frey. You're one of the most extraordinary people I've ever met." He cut her off as he looked down at the tray between them. He was trying to decide which piece of onigiri to pick when he realized what he'd said and froze. His eyes grew wide. He slowly looked up at Frey and saw his surprised expression mirrored on her face. Her cheeks were crimson and her mouth was hanging slightly open. Arthur blinked and began scrambling for words to fill the silence that followed.

"I-I didn't mean…" His own face began to grow hot as he stuttered. "I was just saying that... y-you're doing so much for the town and for me….ah! I don't mean 'me' like...I only meant…you've only been here a few days but...ah..." Arthur's voice trailed off as he averted his eyes. When he looked back over Frey's face was regaining it's natural color. Her eyes had narrowed slightly and she was leaning forward, studying him. Her sudden closeness caused his face to burn brighter.

"I'm so sorry." He managed. "I spoke out of turn. I wasn't trying to...I mean I wouldn't presume…" He fell silent at the sound of her voice.

"Your glasses are different." She said. Arthur paused.

"I'm...sorry?" He replied. Frey continued to stare at the frames on his face.

"Your glasses. You normally wear different ones…" Arthur moved a hand up to adjust the glasses on his face.

"Oh...yes. I seem to have misplaced my usual pair…" He said thoughtfully.

"Usual pair? How many do you have?"

"Actually, I have a collection of them. It's a hobby of mine." Arthur smiled. He was relieved that she seemed to be disregarding his earlier comment and eager for a change of topic. Frey thought back to the pair of glasses she saw in his room earlier and wondered if they were part of his collection. She almost asked him about them before realizing that she would be admitting to being in his room earlier. Guilt flashed across her face. She shouldn't have invaded his privacy like that. She frowned at herself, suddenly uncomfortable in his presence.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked. Frey looked at him and shook her head quickly.

"N-nope! But I just remembered that I left some of my tools out back at the field so I think I'll head back. I hope you liked the food. I'm still a beginner but I'll do even better next time!" She forced a smile and stood quickly. Arthur looked up, startled at her sudden outburst. Arthur tried not to look upset over her leaving.

"Oh...alright. Well, thank you for sitting with me. I enjoyed the company." He smiled at her and she nodded in response.

"No problem!" She turned to leave but stopped as soon as her hand touched the door.

"Oh...and Arthur?" She said as she turned to face him. Arthur looked up at her.

"Yes?" Frey's face began turning red again.

"You're special too." Arthur's eyebrows raised and his cheeks flushed slightly. She shifted her eyes to her feet. "I-I mean...you're helping the town out too, you know? And you've been here a whole day less than me. So...I think that's amazing." Frey managed to look back up into his eyes for a moment before having to avert them again. Arthur just stared back at her, his face growing more heated by the second. Frey cleared her throat and started opening the door.

"A-anyway...I'll see you later!" She called out before dashing out of the office.

Arthur stared at the door long after Frey left. He played her words over in his head and felt his stomach flip. He felt a tugging sensation around his lips and then realized that he was smiling. He thought back to how her face had flamed when he told her that she was special. His smile grew wider as he thought of how cute she was when she blushed. He continued to sit on the sofa, lost in his thoughts until a voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked up and saw Meg staring down at him. She looked amused.

"What's with the goofy grin on your face? And I thought Porco said Frey was here too…" She scanned the room for any sign of her before she looked down and saw Frey's half finished glass of Relax Tea.

"Ohhh, so she was here. Is that the reason you're smiling?" Meg nudged Arthur's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. His cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat forcefully.

"N-no! I mean, yes. She was here. But she's left already." Arthur stood and reached for the tray but Meg grabbed it first. She laughed at his embarrassment and flashed a knowing smile.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, Porco sent me over for this." She motioned with the tray in her hand. "We're about to open up for dinner. Are you finally gonna come eat with everyone?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have too many things that need to be done by morning. Although if you would…"

"I'll save a plate for you." She smiled warmly at him before disappearing around the corner and into the restaurant. Arthur turned back to look at the door one more time before taking a deep breath and returning to his desk.

Frey sprinted from Arthur's office all the way back to the castle. She didn't stop until she reached the field where she slowed to a walk. She glanced around at her field and spotted a pile of weeds in the corner. She walked over and began picking them as she tried not to think about the prince. She felt terrible for snooping through his room but she couldn't help but smile when she thought about their previous exchange. 'He thinks I'm...special.' She thought to herself. She felt her stomach explode with butterflies when she thought of what he said. She laughed to herself as she thought of how he stumbled over his words after what he had blurted out. Then she smiled again as she recalled the way his face flushed when she told him she thought the same of him. She ran the image through her mind over and over again, causing her smile to grow bigger and bigger. Eventually she realized that she had stopped picking weeds and was just sitting on the ground grinning like a buffoon. She immediately stood, feeling foolish, and dusted the dirt from her clothes. She sighed and walked into her bedroom but not before turning and looking in the direction of Arthur's office one more time.


	10. Chapter 10

The following two weeks passed quickly. Frey spent mornings training with Forte and afternoons cooking with Porcoline. She ended each cooking session by offering Arthur a plate of onigiri and a glass of Relax Tea. He wasn't always able to eat it with her but on the few days that he was they would sit together and chat. They talked about different things but their most popular topic was each other's work. Arthur spoke at great length about recent contracts and trade deals while Frey rambled on about soil maintenance and monster care. One afternoon Arthur was in the middle of telling Frey about a gift that he'd received from his trade partner when Forte entered the office. The knight had a stern look on her face as she walked directly over to Frey. Frey looked up at her with her brows furrowed.

"Forte? Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Another person was brought to the clinic from Yokmir." Forte replied grimly. Frey looked confused.  
  
"Is that all? The butterflies didn't hurt him, right? Why do you look so upset?" The knight's jaw clenched before she spoke.  
  
"No. This one was injured. He had abrasions all over his body." Frey's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.  
  
"They hurt someone? Why…?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'm not going to let it happen again. I'm going to take care of this tomorrow. Will you help me?" Frey looked up, her face now determined. She nodded.  
  
"Of course. First thing in the morning." Forte seem to relax a bit before bowing her head in thanks.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you then." She nodded politely to Arthur before leaving the office. Frey stared down at the empty plate of onigiri that sat in front of her. Her face was flooded with worry and confusion.

"Why would they…" She mumbled quietly to herself. She couldn't imagine why the butterflies would suddenly start hurting people now. Had they waited too long? Was this her fault for not being ready two weeks ago? Just as the guilt began to twist in her stomach she heard Arthur's voice.

"Frey…" His voice was serious. She looked up and saw that his face reflected his tone. She could see worry in his eyes. Not wanting to upset him further, Frey smiled. She hid all of her doubts and fears behind her smile, hoping that he would smile back. She didn't want him to be upset too.

"What is it?" She said as cheerfully as she could. Despite her efforts, Arthur's expression did not change. Her smile began to falter.

"Please let me go with you." He said quietly. Frey could hear the concern in his voice. If she was being honest, she wished he could go. She couldn't help but think that having him there would make her feel better. She always felt more comfortable when she was around him but she knew she shouldn't risk it. If something were to happen to him then the town would surely suffer.

"I'm sorry. I just can't let you go, Arthur." The prince frowned. He opened his mouth to argue but Frey cut him off.

"You don't have to worry though! I'll have Forte! And...I'm not too shabby in a fight myself, you know! I've been working really hard and I can tell that I've gotten a lot better. So...I'll be fine, okay?" Frey beamed again, hoping to make his frown disappear. Arthur looked at her with the same worried expression. She could tell that he wasn't happy but she didn't know how else to convince him.

"A-anyway. I'm sure you have lots of stuff to do and I need to go get ready for tomorrow so I'll see you later." She stood, deciding to leave before he could convince her to let him come along. She was out the door before he could reply.

Frey turned as she rushed out of the building. Before she could stop she bumped into Vishnal, causing the item in his hands to fly into the air.

"Waahhh!" The butler screeched as he scrambled to catch it. Just as he realized that he was going to miss he saw Frey's hand reach out and grab it. She held the frames in her hand curiously before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Ohhhh, thank you Princess! I would have been mortified if I broke these again!" He exclaimed as she handed the glasses back to him. He immediately took a small cloth from his pocket and began cleaning them.

"Why do you have Arthur's glasses? He said he lost them." Frey asked. Vishnal looked up from polishing the lenses.

"Oh...well. I accidentally broke them when I ran into Arthur a couple of weeks ago. I found them on the ground after he had gone but they were broken! So I took them to Bado to fix. Unfortunately, Bado had to order special parts to fix them. They finally arrived yesterday so now I'm bringing the fixed pair back to Arthur." Vishnal's eyes fell to the ground and his voice grew quiet.

"Um...Princess? Do you think...he'll be angry that I broke them? He is a prince after all...Bado was saying something about going to jail for breaking something that belonged to the royal family...I don't want to go to jail, Princess! I-I…." His eyes were tearing up as he grew more panicked. Frey grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Vish, you need to relax. Don't listen to Bado. He was just teasing you. I'm sure Arthur is going to be happy to have them back. You don't have to worry, okay?" Vishnal nodded and she let him go. He took a few deep breaths and tried to relax.

"Thank you, Princess. I'll take them to him now." He smiled at her and continued into Arthur's office. Frey chuckled. It amazed her how gullible her butler could be. She stood there for a moment before deciding to pay Nancy a visit. She wanted to see the man who was injured and if they were going to the forest tomorrow then they were going to need some medicine with them. She looked up at the darkening sky and then hurried down the street.

Arthur was gathering the dishes onto the tray when he heard the bell on his door jingle. He looked over to see Vishnal holding a pair of glasses. Arthur looked from the glasses to Vishnal a few times, causing the butler to become nervous again. Vishnal threw his head down and thrust his arms out in front of him.

"I-I'm very sorry! Please forgive me, Prince Arthur!" Arthur's raised his eyebrows and walked over to pluck the glasses from Vishnal's hands. He looked them over for a moment.

"These are mine." He said. Vishnal raised his head slightly to peek at Arthur through his hair.

"Y-yes. It's the pair you had on when we ran into each other… I tried to catch you before you left but...the frames were broken...I'm so sorry!" Vishnal bowed his head again. He glanced back up after a moment and saw the prince examining the frames and chuckling lightly.

"You had them fixed?" Arthur said.

"Of course. I couldn't return them as they were. I-is...is that okay?"

"No, it's perfectly all right. It's just that this hinge was already coming loose. I was meaning to get them fixed but I could never find the time. It seems you've saved me from having to do it myself. I appreciate it, Vishnal." The prince smiled and removed the pair he was wearing so he could replace them with his newly repaired frames. Vishnal let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried that you would be angry even though the princess said that you wouldn't be. I just couldn't help-"

"You mean Frey?" Arthur asked, his lips curling down into a frown.

"Yes. I ran into her outside just a moment ago..." Vishnal noticed the change in Arthur's demeanor. "What's wrong?" He asked. Arthur shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said quietly as he turned and walked to his desk. Vishnal stood in place for a moment before following Arthur.

"Are you sure?" Arthur turned to face Vishnal from across the desk. His eyes shifted to the wall.

"She and Forte are going to Yokmir tomorrow." Arthur replied with a sour tone.

"Oh...you're worried for her." Vishnal realized. Arthur frowned at him. Vishnal thought the prince might yell at him but instead he sighed.

"She won't let me accompany her… What if she gets hurt or… " Arthur cleared his throat. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He didn't know Vishnal very well and here he was, blurting out the things he had, until now, successfully kept in his mind. Vishnal's eyes softened.

"I know how you feel. I'm worried about her too. But I think...right now the princess just needs us to believe in her. She's been working very hard." Arthur sighed again.

"You're right. And I do believe in her. I just… I want to know that she's protected." Arthur looked down at his hands. ' _Protected_  ' He thought. Arthur moved his hand up and placed it over the green pendant that he was wearing under his coat. The pendant that he had worn every day since it saved his life. His eyes widened.

"Vishnal. Can you wait here for a moment?" Arthur asked as he moved from behind his desk. Vishnal looked at him quizzically.

"I...suppose. But what-"

"I'll be right back." Arthur cut him off and dashed up the stairs. He was only gone for about a minute when he came rushing back down the stairs holding a small box. It was a plain black box with a decorative green trim. He held the box out to Vishnal.

"Can you give this to Frey? Ah...but...don't tell her I gave it to you, alright?" Vishnal eyed the box for a moment. Then he reached out and took it from Arthur's hand.

"I can do that but...why can't she know it's from you?" Vishnal asked. Arthur thought back to how Frey reacted when he tried to give the pen to her.

"Ah...I don't know that she would accept it, if she knew." Arthur replied. Vishnal opened his mouth to ask another question but Arthur raised his hand, silencing him.

"If you could just...see that it gets to her. I would really appreciate it." Arthur smiled. Vishnal stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Of course. I'll be sure to give it to her." Vishnal decided not to question the prince anymore and turned to leave. Arthur watched him walked out the door before sitting in his chair with a sigh. ' _Hopefully it will protect her too._ ' He thought to himself before shifting his concentration to his work.

Meanwhile, Frey was almost to the clinic when she turned the last corner and stopped short. She looked down and saw Kiel sitting on the ground alone. He was sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest and his head down. Frey walked up to the boy and dropped to her knees.

"Kiel? Are you okay?" She asked as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Kiel raised his head and Frey could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and the tip of his nose was red.

"Nancy kicked me out…" His voice was hoarse.

"Out of the clinic? Why?" She asked. Kiel rubbed his nose and sniffled.

"Forte and I were arguing. So Nancy made us leave. She said the patient needed to rest and that we were being disruptive." Frey shifted so she was sitting against the wall next to him.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Kiel frowned.

"Forte says the butterflies hurt that man. So I told her that they wouldn't do that. They're not bad guys. But she wouldn't listen. She said she's going to 'take care of them' tomorrow." Kiel turned to face Frey, his eyes pleading.

"Please, Frey. Don't let her hurt them. I know they didn't do this! I doesn't make sense that they would start hurting people now. Something else must have happened!" His eyes began to tear up. Frey smiled sadly back at him. She didn't want to hurt the butterflies either.

"I hope you're right about them. And I'll do whatever I can to find out what really happened, Kiel. So don't be upset, okay? Forte just wants to protect you and the town." Kiel looked down and nodded silently. Frey ruffled his hair and stood up, holding her hand out to him.

"Now come on. No more moping, got it?" He sniffled one more time and then grabbed her hand. She pulled him up and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Frey. I'm glad you're going out there with her. But be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Frey waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I'll have your sister there! No monster is gonna mess with me while she's around." The two of them snickered.

"Yeah, you're right. Haha." Kiel looked up at the now dark sky and started. "Oh, I have to go start dinner! Thanks again!" He waved as he turned around and took off towards his house. Frey waved back as he ran. She looked at the clinic door for a moment before deciding to come back in the morning. It was late and she didn't want to disturb Nancy while she was tending to her patient. Especially since she had already kicked two people out tonight. She turned and walked up the nearby stairs, on her way home.

Later that night Frey was walking over to her wardrobe to change into her pajamas when she heard a knock. She turned and saw Vishnal standing in the doorway with a small box in his hand.

"Princess?"

"Oh, hey Vishnal." Frey smiled and walked over to the butler. "Did you need something?" She asked. Vishnal looked down and the box in his hand and fidgeted.

"I...um. I found this in front of your door. I think it's for you." He said as he held the box out to her. She took it from him and eyed it curiously.

"It was outside? I didn't see it before. I wonder who left it there…" She pondered. Vishnal chuckled nervously.

"W-who knows? Haha...ha.." Frey opened the box and pulled out a green pendant. She held it up so it was swaying slightly in front of her face. Vishnal's eyes widened along with Frey's.

"Wow...it's so pretty…" Frey whispered. She tucked the small box under her arm and reached out to touch the green gem. It glowed dimly in response to her touch. She jerked her hand back with a gasp.

"Be careful, Princess!" Vishnal reached out and snatched the necklace from her.

"It's okay. I'm fine, Vishnal. But...what do you think that was?" She asked. She took the necklace from him and gently placed it back in the box.

"I don't know...Maybe you could ask Bado?" He replied.

"Good idea. I'll take it by on the way to the clinic in the morning. Thanks for giving this to me." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure, Princess. Have a good night." He bowed and disappeared through the door. Frey opened the box again once he was gone. She reached down slowly and pressed her finger to the gem. It hummed and glowed faintly at her touch. She inhaled sharply but left her finger there a moment longer. Once she was confident that it wouldn't cause her any pain she took her finger off and closed the lid. ' _Must be something special...'_  She thought to herself as she set the box down on her nightstand. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She stared at the box and tried not to worry about the next day until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Frey waited for Forte in front of the castle the next morning, armed and ready. She paced back and forth while she waited and tried not to appear nervous when she saw the knight approaching.

"H-hey, Forte!" Frey waved her over.

"Good morning, Frey. Are you all set to go?" Forte asked before her gaze fell on the pendant around Frey's neck. She crinkled her brow.

"What's that?" She asked the princess. Frey's hand went up to touch the green jewel. She found that the warmth that alarmed her the night before now brought her comfort.

"It's a pendant. Someone left it outside my door last night. It's pretty, isn't it?" Frey smiled as she looked down at it. She looked up and saw that Forte's confused expression hadn't changed.

"It's...glowing." The knight said, still staring.

"Yeah, it does that. I'm not sure why. I don't think it's dangerous though. I figured I could have Bado look at it on the way to the clinic. Do we have time?" Frey asked.

"Yes, of course. I saw him sweeping outside on the way here. And I spoke with Nancy last night. She said she would have a supply of medicine ready for us this morning." Forte replied.

"Great! Let's get going then." Frey nodded and walked past Forte and towards the stairs.

As the girls descended the stairs they could see Bado sweeping in front of his shop. He looked up once he heard them walking over, giving them a lazy smile.

"Moooorning." He droned.

"Morning, Bado. Keeping busy?" Frey smiled at the blacksmith.

"I doubt that." Forte muttered. Bado gave her a disapproving look before addressing Frey again.

"Something I can do for ya?" He asked her. Frey lifted her hands and removed the pendant from her neck. She held in in front of her in the palm of her hand.

"I got this last night. I'm not sure who dropped it off but as you can see it's...glowy. Have you ever seen something like this before?" She asked. Bado gently took the pendant from her hand and held it out in front of his face. He lifted his eyebrows as he registered where he had seen this jewel before. This is the one Arthur was having him appraise that day.

"You don't know who dropped it off for you?" He looked over at Frey who shook her head in response.

"Nope. Vishnal said he found it outside my door. I don't think it's dangerous but I wanted to make sure." She replied.

"Hmm.." Bado went back to examining the green jewel. It was certainly none of his business why the prince wouldn't want her to know the gift was from him. And he wasn't one to pry. He knew from his previous examination of this jewel that it wasn't dangerous. It was obviously enchanted but it wasn't any magic that he recognized. Still, he was confident it was safe so he smiled and placed it back in Frey's hand.

"Don't worry. This necklace is safe." He said, still grinning. Forte stepped forward and huffed.

"You barely looked at it, Bado. Are you sure?" She asked him. Bado sighed.

"Relax. I haven't seen this one before but I've seen others like it. I'm sure it's safe. It's enchanted, of course. That much is obvious. But it's not dangerous. Just think of it as...a good luck charm." He replied. Frey lightly touched the gem in her hand and watched it glow faintly.

"A good luck charm…" She whispered. It was a nice idea. She clasped the pendant behind her neck again and looked up, smiling at Bado.

"Can't hurt to have luck on my side." She said. "Thanks, Bado. Let's get to the clinic, Forte." Frey nodded to the knight before turning and walking away. Forte threw Bado one last chastising look before following the princess.

Nancy turned around when he hear the bell ring as smiled warmly at the two girls who entered.

"Well hello Frey. Forte." She chirped as she walked over to meet them.

"Hi, Nancy." Frey replied. She peeked around the nurse to the bed she had been standing over a moment ago. She saw a man sleeping there with his left arm and head bandaged. Forte walked over to the bed and sat on a stool placed next to it with a grave expression on her face.

"How is he?" Frey asked, her voice full of worry. Nancy followed her gaze to the unconscious man. She turned to face Frey again and smiled.

"He'll be just fine. He just needs rest now." She tried to reassure the princess but Frey still looked concerned.

"The butterflies...did they really hurt him?" Frey's voice was low.

"I'm...not sure. The man who brought him to us said he found him on the ground, unconscious, with butterflies swarming above him. They flew off as soon as he reached the man." Nancy replied. Frey's eyes lit up.

"So...we don't know if the butterflies are bad. He didn't actually see them hurting anyone?" Frey asked as she looked over at the man again.

"That's true." Nancy nodded her head softly. Frey was excited now. Maybe Kiel was right. She didn't want to believe the butterflies would start hurting people. And she wasn't looking forward to having to "deal with them", as Forte said. Maybe now she wouldn't have to.

"So Forte said you had some medicine we could take?" Frey said, suddenly eager to investigate the forest.

"Oh!" Nancy clapped her hands together. "That's right. Jones and I whipped up some last night for you." She walked over to a nearby shelf and grabbed and small leather bag. She handed the bag to Frey who opened it and peered inside. Frey's eyebrows shot up as she counted all the vials in the bag.

"Wow, Nancy. You're sure we can have all of these?" She asked. Nancy shook her head and placed a hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Of course, dear. We want you to be safe, after all." She squeezed Frey's shoulder lightly.

"Thank you so much. Hopefully we won't have to use too many of them." Frey said as she hooked the bag on her belt. Forte returned to the front of the clinic where Frey and Nancy were standing.

"Ready now, Frey?" She asked.

"Yep! All set. Thanks again, Nancy." She waved goodbye to the nurse before leaving the clinic with Forte.

The two walked up the nearby stairs on the way to the town entrance. Frey looked over as they passed a bench and saw Kiel sitting with an open book on his lap. He looked up at Frey with a worried expression. Frey thought back over their conversation the night before. Frey wasn't sure what was going on in the forest but she found herself wanting to believe in the butterflies innocence so when he looked up at her she gave him a quick thumbs up. She saw his shoulders relax slightly. He smiled and waved back at her before going back to his book. Frey smiled back before disappearing through the entrance.

The pair walked briskly along the path to the forest. They didn't encounter many monster aside from woolies. Luckily the woolies didn't bother them as long as they kept their distance. Since they had no distractions they managed to make it to the entrance to Yokmir in just under a half an hour. They stood outside the entrance for a moment, peering in as far as they could without actually entering. Frey thought back to her last visit to Yokmir and to how that orc had appeared out of nowhere. She unsheathed her dual blades and looked over at Forte.

"Here we go…" She said. Forte nodded in response as she followed Frey's example and took out her sword. The two of them slowly passed through the entrance, their eyes darting around trying to spot any threat. They walked until the reached the center of the first clearing. They checked all around the clearing before lowering their weapons.

"So far so good." Frey said. Forte continued to glance around.

"It's odd…" The knight began. "There are normally more monsters here…"

"I've only been here once but...yeah. There was definitely a monster here that time." She agreed. Frey looked around again and then chuckled. Forte looked over at the princess with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe...they're all napping?" Frey joked. Forte smiled and shook her head.

"I doubt it. But I suppose thats a more optimistic idea than an ambush. Don't let your guard down, Frey." She warned as she raised her sword again. Frey followed suit and raised her own blades again as well.

"Got it." She replied as they both began walking through the thicket and into the next section of the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in town Arthur was trying his best to focus on his work. Which was something that was harder and harder to do these days. He found it was impossible to keep his mind from wandering to Frey and her dangerous journey into the forest. He felt helpless. He didn't even know if she was wearing the pendant. His one attempt to protect her would be useless if it was left in a box in her room. Whats worse is that he had no way to find out if she was wearing it unless he asked Vishnal. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen the butler all morning. He set his pen down and removed his glasses with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and then rested his face in his hands. 'She'll be fine. Forte is there and perhaps she's wearing it. It will protect her.' He thought, trying to comfort himself. He groaned into his hands, his attempt at comfort failing.

"You okay, Arthur?" He heard Meg's voice to his right. He immediately straightened his spine and grabbed his glasses.

"I'm just fine." He said as he settled the frames back on the bridge of his nose. He looked over at Meg who did not looked convinced.

"You sure? You don't sound fine. That was a pretty serious groan." She replied, smirking.

"I just...have a lot of work to do." He replied, letting his eyes fall to the pile of papers on his desk. Even he could hear how flimsy that excuse sounded.

"Sure…" She began as she lifted his tray of untouched breakfast. "Why don't you take a walk? Clear your head a bit." She suggested. Arthur considered the idea. It was an appealing one. He knew he wouldn't get any work done today anyway. Might as well get some fresh air. And maybe Meg was right. Maybe it would help.

"I think I will. Thank you, Margaret." He said, rising from his seat.

"No problem." She waved to him as he walked to the door. She watched him walk out and shook her head lightly before turning and walking back over to the restaurant. Porcoline turned away from the vegetables he was slicing when he heard Meg place the tray on the counter. He looked unsurprised at the untouched food.

"How is he, Meggy?" Porco asked. Meg looked up from the tray she was cleaning off.

"He's obviously worried sick about her. I told him to take a walk. Hopefully it helps." She replied.

"Can you blame him? I'm worried myself." Porco looked over at the door.

"Of course I am." Meg nodded. "But I believe in those two. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it. So let's make sure they have something delicious to eat when they get back." Meg smiled at the chef who beamed back at her.

"One super fantastic feast coming right up!" He bellowed.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur walked along the street alone trying to think of anything except for Frey and Yokmir. So far he was failing. He walked all the way to the inn and then down the nearby stairs until he realized that the fresh air wasn't helping him at all. He let out a heavy sigh and turned to go back to his office. He stopped when he heard a chuckle.

"Boy, that was a big one." A voice said. Arthur looked over and saw Bado standing in front of the Meanderer. He had his arm resting on the top of a broom and his chin resting on his arm. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Ah...I was just...work has been…" Arthur floundered for a response but the dwarf cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No need to explain. It's not a crime to sigh." He moved to balance the broom against the wall of his shop.

"Yes, well. I should be getting back." Arthur began to turn but Bado's voice stopped him again.

"You know, the princess came by earlier." Arthur faced him again, eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" He replied. Bado nodded.

"Yup. She had a pendant she wanted me to look at. Real pretty. Green." The dwarf smirked and Arthur's eyes widened slightly. 'Of course she would have it checked out.' Arthur thought to himself. He opened his mouth to reply but Bado spoke again.

"It was the weirdest thing. Said someone dropped it off at the castle. No idea who."

"That is...strange. She's unaware of the sender then?" Arthur replied.

"She has no clue. But she seems to like it. It's odd though. I could have sworn I had seen that jewel before. I must have been mistaken." Bado looked at the prince, still smirking. Arthur narrowed his eyes. 'So he didn't tell her it was mine?' He thought.

"I suppose you must have been." He said slowly. Bado nodded and opened his door.

"Yeah, guess so. Anyway, I'll leave you to it." He waved to the prince and disappeared into the shop. Arthur smiled to himself and mentally thanked the blacksmith for not telling his secret. 'So she has it with her then...' The thought eased some of his tension. He walked back to his office, his steps somewhat lighter, hoping that it would protect her too if she needed it.


	12. Chapter 12

"It should be right through here…" Forte spoke as she rounded a nearby corner, Frey following a few paces behind her. The girls had made it through roughly half of the forest without encountering any monsters at all and Frey could tell that it had Forte on edge. The knight kept her sword drawn for the entire journey and insisted on the princess staying behind her. As the pair rounded the corner and came upon yet another empty clearing the blonde sighed, straightening her back from its crouched position and resting the point of her blade on the ground.

"This is...bizarre." She muttered to herself. Frey walked up to stand at her side and placed a hand on her hip.

"Where do you think they all are? If this is some kind of ambush then they sure are taking their time with it… " She huffed before walking over to a nearby stream and taking a sip. She leaned over the pond and splashed some water on her face.

"Frey… " Forte's voice was low.

"I mean, we've gotta be at least half way through this place by now, right?" Frey continued, still crouched over the stream.

" _Frey."_ Forte hissed as she raised her sword again.

"Hm?" The pigtailed girl looked over and saw the knight back in her fighting stance and facing the far exit of the clearing. She followed Forte's gaze and let out a small gasp when she saw the cloud of butterflies fluttering there. The princess stood and took slow steps until she was back at Forte's side.

"Those are the ones, right?" She whispered as if her voice might scare them away. The knight only nodded, her jaw clenched and her grip tight on her sword. Frey could see that she was ready to pounce so she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Forte glanced over at Frey, her brow furrowed.

"Wait, Forte. Let me try something." Frey gave her shoulder a squeeze before letting go and taking a step forward. She reached down to where her weapons were fastened to her hip and removed them, placing them on the ground slowly. She raised her hand to Forte who tried to protest and then brought her finger to her lips.

"Shh." She took another step forward, unarmed, and then another. She walked slowly until she was standing directly in front of the swarm which had made no move since she started. She extended one arm and watched as a small green butterfly separated itself from the horde and landed on her finger. She smiled as she watched the small creature's wings rise and fall slowly on her hand.

"Frey…" Forte spoke loud enough for the princess to hear her from across the clearing. Frey could hear the metallic rattling of her armor as she took a step forward. She turned her head and smiled back at her.

"See, Forte? They aren't bad. It's just like your brother said." She said cheerfully. Forte looked less than convinced.

"You don't know that." She warned, her voice hard. She took another step forward, raising her sword slightly.

"Just look at them! These guys are harmle-" She was cut off when a small figure burst through the entrance behind Forte.

"Forte, don't!" Kiel shouted as he fell forward onto his knees and tried to catch his breath. Forte whirled around, startled by her brother's sudden appearance.

"Kiel?! What are you doing here?" She scolded the small boy as she lowered her sword.

"Don't...kill them. They didn't...do anything...wrong..." He spoke between labored breaths. Forte sighed as she straightened from her fighting stance again.

"Kiel, go back to town. We're handling this." She ordered. Kiel pushed himself up onto his feet and glared at his sister defiantly.

"Handling it how? By killing innocent creatures? It's not right." He challenged.

"I'm doing my  _job,_ Kiel. I haven't killed anything yet but if I have to then-"

"You were just about to attack them, I saw you!" He shouted as he pointed at her sword.

"I was just being cautious! It's what I'm trained to do!" She shouted back but he showed no signs of backing down.

"You were going to hurt them! You-"

"KIEL!" Frey shrieked as she saw an orc just out from the thicket and take off towards the boy. Forte saw it too and ran to intercept it but she was too late. The orc's club connected with Kiel's right leg and the boy cried out as he fell to the ground. The monster moved to strike again but Forte got there before it could, slicing her sword diagonally across its torso. The orc grunted and then disappeared into a ball of light back to the Forest of Beginnings. Forte turned her attention immediately to her little brother on the ground at her feet. His leg was severely bruised and looked to be broken.

"Kiel!" She said as she reached out a hand to smooth his hair back.

"M-my leg…" The boy moaned when he tried to move it.

"Don't move! I think it's broken." The knight said as she examined the leg. Frey started to run towards the siblings but stopped when she felt the swarm of butterflies speed past on either side of her. They stopped just above them and started flying in a circle. Forte looked up and scowled.

"Get out of here! He's already hurt!" She waved her hand above her head and tried to shoo them away but stopped when she noticed the glowing powder that was falling from their wings. She looked around and her eyes widened as she noticed the ground beginning to glow in a circle around where the two of them sat.

"Forte!" Frey called out as she started running towards them again but before she could reach them the powder started to glow brighter and brighter until it flashed. Frey shielded her eyes from the light and when she looked back they were both gone.

"Forte!" Frey called out as she reached the patch of grass that the knight was sitting on just moments before. She looked around at the empty clearing with wide eyes.

"What the…?" She spoke under her breath as she continued to survey her surroundings. Suddenly she could hear the sound of wingbeats behind her and as she turned she could see another swarm of butterflies back at the far entrance. She reached down and grabbed the daggers she had discarded earlier and kept them in her hands.

"What did you do with them?" She asked the swarm, unsure of how she expected them to respond. She watched as one lone butterfly broke off and flew up to hover in front of her. The creature then circled her head a few times before rejoining the others.

"Just like before… You want me to follow you?" She asked, her voice wary. She wanted to know if Forte and Kiel were okay but she also needed to put an end to these ill rumors. She had come so far already. She sighed and sheathed her weapons.

"Fine. But if you hurt them, I won't let you get away with it." She warned as she started to continue into the forest at the butterflies insistence.

 

* * *

 

 

Forte kept her eyes shut and her grip tight on her brother's arm as they were enveloped by the light. She felt herself being lifted slightly and then suddenly she was back on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly at first but then they snapped open as she realized that she and Kiel were back at the town entrance.

"How did we…?" She said as she glanced around, bewildered. She looked down and saw Kiel's grinning face.

"The butterflies. I told you. They help people, see?" He said softly and then winced at the pain in his leg. Forte quickly scooped him up and started towards the clinic.

"I guess you were right." She replied as she walked. Once she got to the bottom of the steps she saw Doug walking back from the lake. When he saw the two of them he started running towards them.

"Hey, what happened?" The dwarf asked as he looked worriedly at Kiel.

"He got injured in the forest." Forte replied as she continued to the clinic. Doug followed them to the building and held the door open so she could carry him in. Nancy rushed over and immediately had the knight place him on a bed so she could get to work. Doug walked over to the worried girl.

"Wait, wasn't Frey with you?" He asked.

"She was. The butterflies warped Kiel and I back to town when he got hurt." Forte spoke, never taking her eyes off her brother.

"So she's still out there?"

"I'm… assuming so. I'm not sure." Forte's eyes broke away from the small boy on the bed and she looked over at Doug.

"I should get back to her. She shouldn't be out there alone..." She looked back over at her brother and frowned. Doug reached out and gave her shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry. You stay here with him, I'll go get Frey." He turned and bolted out the door before Forte could stop him.

 

* * *

 

 

Frey followed the butterflies silently through one more empty clearing before they stopped at the next entryway. This one was much more grand than the others. It reached higher and the frame was dotted with small flowers. Frey stood in front of it and stared up, her mouth slightly hanging open.

"Wow…" She marveled at the natural architecture of it and reached out to graze a flower with her fingertips.

"This is gorgeous…" She whispered under her breath. She took a step through the archway and halted when she saw the large plant in the center of the room. The plant was perfectly still so Frey took another careful step forward.

"What in the world is that?" She asked no one in particular, suddenly wishing Forte was still here. The plant shuddered as she took another step but she didn't stop. She took slow steps until she stood directly in front of it, standing there for a few silent moments waiting for some kind of reaction. She relaxed a bit when there was none and started to reach out to it. Then it split open at the top and roared. The princess shrieked and fell backwards, surprised by the volume and suddenness of the outburst. She quickly started to scramble backwards as a thick vine shot up from the earth and starting flying at her. She rolled out of the way just in time and unsheathed her daggers as she did, preparing to counterattack. She was crouched low to the ground and watched as the vine prepared to shoot itself at her again. She waited until it let loose and deftly rolled forward, narrowly avoiding it, and propelled herself towards the monster. She saw another vine burst from the ground to her left but ignored it, concentrating instead on the main body. Once she reached the base she jumped straight up, dragging one of her blades from the bottom to the top. The monster shrieked and the vines fell flat on the ground. Frey quickly back stepped once she was back on the ground and prepared for another strike. She watched as the plant squirmed and screamed, eventually crumpling to the ground. She stared at the large heap and it started to glow. Frey immediately shielded her eyes.

"Augh, again with the glowing?" She said as she waited for the inevitable flash of light. She waiting for the light to recede before lowering her arm. She looked over to where the defeated monster was previously and saw only a girl with large butterfly wings. The winged girl's eyes snapped open and she flew up suddenly, growling. Frey barely had time to raise her daggers to block when the monster suddenly started barreling towards her. Frey managed to block the first attack but the effort had left her open for the kick that followed. The monster's foot connected roughly with Frey's stomach and the princess went flying backwards with a grunt.

"Oof… " Frey coughed and tried to catch her breath while rubbing her lower back where she landed. "You'll pay for that." The princess stood and shook off her pain. She crouched low and waited for the monster to make a move. The monster giggled and then started flying at Frey for a second time. The monster's leg shot out for another kick but Frey was expecting it this time. She repeated her movements from before and rolled out of the way just in time, allowing her to dart upwards and slice one of the girl's wings. The monster cried out and slowly fluttered to the ground, unable to fly with an injured wing. Frey smirked now that the playing field was more even and resumed her fighting stance. The monster glared at her and took off towards her. Now that she wasn't airborne the monster held little threat to Frey. She dodged her attacks easily and counterattacked quickly. The fight was over in a matter of seconds and Frey stood victorious next to the defeated monster. She brought one hand up, using the back of it to wipe her brow, and sighed.

"Whew! I was starting to think I had trained for nothing." She laughed to herself, giddy over her first real victory.

"Frey?" A voice called from the entrance and Frey looked over to see Doug peeking in through the archway.

"Doug? What are you doing here?" She asked as he took a step into the room.

"Well, Forte said you got stuck out here. Figured I'd come see if you nee-Frey, look out!" The dwarf called out. Frey turned to see the monster back on her feet and preparing to hurl a large ball light at her. She tried to move but was too late. She watched as the ball of energy hurtled towards her, unable to do anything except cover her eyes. Suddenly she heard something shatter and opened her eyes to see a large green force field erect itself just in time to block the attack. When the monster's attack hit the wall the impact caused a small explosion, sending both Frey and the monster flying back in opposite directions. Frey felt herself smack into something hard.

"Ow, jeez Frey. You're kinda heavy, ya know?" She heard Doug's voice from beneath her and felt his arms around her back. The blast had sent her flying back and right into him and they both had landed on the ground close to the entrance. Frey looked up from where her head was resting on his chest, still somewhat dazed from the blast.

"Wha...Oh! Sorry!" She exclaimed as she scrambled to get off of him. The dwarf chuckled and sat up.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?" He stood and extended his hand to her. She took it and stood beside him, dusting the dirt from her clothes.

"I'm fine, I think." She replied. "Is it down for good now?" She asked as she scanned the room for any trace of the monster.

"I… think so." Doug replied as he spotted a figure lying on the ground against the far wall of the room. "Wait a sec." He muttered before jogging over to investigate. Frey followed after him and let out a quiet gasp when she saw a young girl with bright green hair lying unconscious on the ground.

"W-where did she come from?" Frey asked, kneeling down next to the girl to see if she was breathing.

"Uh, I don't wanna sound crazy but, I think she was that monster." Doug replied as he knelt next to the princess. Frey stood quickly.

"We can figure it out later, right now we need to get her to the clinic."

"Got it." Doug quickly scooped the small girl and nodded. "Let's get going."


	13. Chapter 13

"Kiel is at the clinic?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows raised. "What happened?"

Margaret shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Forte just came in and ordered some chocolate cake for when he wakes up." She replied as she gathered up the tray of untouched lunch on the prince's desk. Arthur stood suddenly, startling the girl.

"Forte is back? Where is Frey?" He asked, his tone urgent. Margaret answered his question with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Forte didn't mention Frey, but she should be back at the clinic by now, if you want to-" Arthur rushed out of the office before Margaret could finish speaking.

"...ask her." Margaret finished as he disappeared through the door. She chuckled and carried the tray back over into the kitchen.

The door to the clinic flew open and Arthur darted inside and over to the knight seated next to the bed. Kiel was seated on the bed with his injured leg propped up on a pillow.

"Forte, where is Frey?" The prince asked, not bothering to greet either of them. Forte looked up and frowned.

"I don't know. Kiel and I were transported out of the forest but I think Frey was still inside. Doug left about an hour ago to find her." Forte's eyes fell to the floor, ashamed that she was unable to provide any other information. Arthur nodded and smiled at the knight.

"I appreciate it, Forte. Stay here with your brother. I'm going to make sure those two make it back." He replied, turning and leaving just as quickly as he had arrived. Panic had begun to surface and he could feel it like a ball of lead in his stomach. He darted up the nearby stairs and made for the town entrance. He continued running through the entrance and found Frey and Doug just coming around the corner towards the town. He stopped suddenly when he saw them.

"Frey!" He called out before jogging over to the pair. Frey looked up and frowned.

"Arthur? What're you doing out here? I told you-"

"Forte said you were still out here. I wanted to make sure you returned safely, both of you." He replied, nodding to Doug and then registering the small girl on his back.

"Who is this?" The prince asked, looking at Frey curiously. Frey shrugged.

"I don't really know. I fought a monster and then she turned into a girl. We're taking her to see Jones." Frey replied as the small girl groaned and Doug strained his neck to try and look at her.

"We need to keep going." The dwarf stated as he started moving towards the entrance again.

"Right." She agreed before falling in step a few paces behind him. Arthur walked alongside her silently, studying the ground as he walked. Once they passed through the gate the prince looked over at Frey and cleared his throat.

"So, are you alright? You said there was a fight?" He asked in a forced lighthearted tone, trying to mask his worry. She smiled over at him and nodded.

"Yep, I'm good. I might have a few bruises tomorrow but nothing serious." She replied cheerfully before her expression darkened.

"I'm worried about her, though." She said, looking at the girl. Arthur followed her gaze and nodded.

"As am I. I'm confident that Jones will be able to help her though." He replied. The pair of them reached the stairs and watched Doug descend. Frey took a step down onto the first step but stopped when she noticed that Arthur wasn't following. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"I just, ah...I have some more work to do today. I'm relieved that the three of you made it back safely. Perhaps I'll see you later?" He spoke politely and bowed before turning to leave. Frey hesitated as she watched him leave, wanting to call out to him, but she stopped when she heard Doug call her name.

"Hey, Frey! Come on, I think she's getting worse!" He called over his shoulder before taking the last few steps to the clinic. Frey glanced back over to the prince's back and then turned to jog after Doug.

When the pair of them entered the clinic they were greeted by three confused expressions. Forte started to stand from her seat at Kiel's bed and Nancy rushed over to them as the door closed.

"Busy day, huh?" Frey chuckled nervously as she scanned the faces staring at them. Jones smiled warmly from his position next to Kiel's bed and nodded.

"So it would seem." He replied before leaning back down to start changing Kiel's bandages. Nancy stopped in front on Doug, who turned around so the nurse could inspect the strange girl.

"What happened?" Nancy asked as she placed a hand on the girl's back. Frey looked over at the girl and shrugged.

"Not sure. I defeated this big...monster and then it turned into a girl. I take it you guys haven't seen anything like this before?" Frey asked, knowing that they most likely hadn't. Nancy's brow crinkled in confusion as she shook her head.

"Nothing quite like this, no. Place her over on the far bed and we'll get to work." She motioned to the back of the clinic and Doug nodded, walking past her and going to place the girl down gently. A small whine escaped the girl's lips as he moved to cover her with a sheet and he froze, not really wanting her to wake up before she was well enough. Once the girl fell silent again he sighed, taking a couple of careful steps backwards before turning and going back to stand with Frey. The pig-tailed girl smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder once he reached her.

"Thanks, Doug. I don't know if I could have gotten her back without your help." Doug beamed back at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem, Frey. Anytime." He replied cheerfully.

Forte, who had been silently observing since they arrived, stood and made her way to Frey and stopped directly in front of her. She stared curiously down at the girl's chest, earning a questioning look from the princess.

"Uh...Forte? Not to sound cliche but...my eyes are up here." Frey teased as she tried to get the knight to meet her eyes. Forte's brow furrowed as she continued to stare.

"Your pendant is broken." She stated. Frey looked down and saw that she was right. The green stone was gone, leaving just and empty golden socket where it used to be. The girl gasped as she took it in her hands and frowned.

"What? When did that…" Her voice trailed off. She thought back on her fight and her eyes widened with realization. She turned to Doug and spoke excitedly.

"Doug, when it tried to hit me there was this green glow right? I thought I heard something shatter but I didn't check it out because I was worried about the girl but… You remember what I mean, right?" She asked, her voice coming out slightly desperate. Doug raised his eyebrows and brought a hand up to run the back of his neck.

"I...I remember the glow. Then you got blasted right into me. I didn't hear the shattering though. But I wasn't standing all that close to you, remember?" He replied. Frey looked back down at her broken pendant and sighed.

"Right...so you probably wouldn't have heard it. But I'm sure that's when it happened. I have to go back and ge-"

"No. Not today. It's getting late and you're already injured." Forte interrupted her and gestured to the many small scrapes Frey had along her arms and legs. Frey opened her mouth to protest but her voice died when she heard the small girl groan from the other side of the room. Jones was kneeling next to her and looked to be trying to give her some kind of medicine. The girl seemed to still be unconscious but she was somehow still resisting the spoonful of medicine. Doug perked up immediately and rushed over to her side.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly. Jones looked up and frowned.

"She will be, if she'll let me give this to her." He said before turning his attention back on his patient. Doug squatted down next to the doctor and reached out to take the girl's hand.

"Come on, now. I didn't carry you back here for nothing, you know. You have to take this so you can get better." He squeezed her hand lightly as he spoke to the sleeping girl and held it until Jones had successfully get the medicine past her lips. Her face twisted into a grimace as she swallowed the medicine but then relaxed again once she was done. Doug sighed and let go of her hand.

"Good.." He muttered under his breath. Jones smiled over at the dwarf and stood.

"Nice job, Doug. That's quite some bedside manner you have." The doctor patted his shoulder before walking past him and back over to his tray of medical supplies and Doug continued to stare down at the sleeping girl's face.

Over on the other side of the clinic Frey was having rolls of bandages forced on her by Nancy.

"You just have a few small scrapes but you should still cover them to prevent infection. Here." She said as she placed another roll in the girl's rapidly filling arms.

"T-thanks, Nancy. I think this is enough." Frey chuckled as she tried to keep the rolls from toppling to the floor. Nancy nodded her head and grinned.

"These are on the house, okay? So just make sure you use them." Nancy was smiling but it somehow looked full of...malice. Frey took her advice as more of a threat and nodded swiftly in response.

"I-I will, Nancy. Thank you." She replied.

"It's starting to get dark, Frey. You should get home and rest." Forte said as she moved back to her brother's bed.

"What about you?" Frey asked as she looked over at her sleeping brother.

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer." Forte replied without turning around, her eyes fixed on the sleeping boy. Frey couldn't blame her. She'd want to stay if it was her little brother too. She nodded and then started through the door, calling her goodbyes over her shoulder as she left.

 

* * *

 

 

"That's...quite a story, Frey." Ventuswill struggled to avoid eye contact as Frey informed her of the day's events. Once the girl was done she sighed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Yeah, so… she's at the clinic now. Hopefully she'll be okay soon."

"Yes, I'm sure she will be fine under Jones' and Nancy's care. I appreciate you investigating for me. Now, I'm sure you're exhausted. Why don't you turn in?" Ventuswill's voice had a slight edge to it, as if she were trying to usher Frey away but it went unnoticed by the pigtailed girl who was more focused on the rumbling in her stomach. Frey moved a hand to rest on her stomach and smiled sheepishly, hoping the growling wasn't as audible as it felt.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go by Porco's and see if I can get some food." Frey replied, taking a step towards the back door of the castle. Ventuswill only nodded, relieved that she would be alone again soon to contemplate what she'd been told about the small girl at the clinic.

Frey continued through the back door and out into her field but stopped short when she heard someone call after her. She turned to her left and spotted Clorica walking over to her.

"Hey Clorica." Frey said as she turned to face the butler.

"Hi Frey. Did I hear you tell Lady Ventuswill you were heading to Porcoline's? Mind if I tag along?" Clorica asked, smiling sweetly. Frey returned her smile and nodded.

"Of course I don't mind. Let's go." She replied, turning back to head up the rear stairs. The girls chatted as they made the walk to the restaurant, Frey quickly filling Clorica in on everything that had happened that day.

"My...I hope that girl will be okay." Clorica said as they neared their destination. Frey reached out to pull open the front door of Porcoline's restaurant as she replied.

"I think she'll be alright with Nancy and Jones. They're rea-"

"WELCOME BACK!" Frey was startled into silence as she pulled the door open and was greeted loudly by just about everyone in town. Frey's eyes widened as she stared at all the people crowded into the restaurant. Everyone was there aside from the one's still at the clinic. Even Granny Blossom was seated at the end of one of Porco's long dining tables. After spotting her Frey scanned the room but wasn't able to see Doug anywhere. It was odd, she thought, that Granny Blossom would be here without him but perhaps he was too tired after everything that had happened. Frey's head turned towards Clorica once she heard the soft chuckling. She furrowed her brow in question and Clorica smiled.

"I was worried I would have to convince you to come out here after you got home. Lady Ventuswill said you would be too tired. I'm glad I didn't have to. I'm not very good at keeping secrets." Clorica explained and then motioned for Frey to enter the building.

"Porco and Meg put together a little celebration for you to thank you for all you've done." Lin Fa said from where she was seated beside Blossom. Frey smiled widely at everyone, her eyes constantly darting through the faces of the people who had come to celebrate. She was touched that so many people were there and she could feel her eyes started to tear up as she walked through the door and over to the crowd.

"You guys… you really didn't have to. This is so nice." She managed to say, her eyes falling on the mountains of food that littered the large table. Now it was her mouth that was watering as her eyes ran over all the delicious looking food on display. Her eyes fell on something at the far end of the table and she let out a small gasp.

"Are those pancakes..?" She half-whispered before darting over to them. Everyone laughed at her reaction and took their seats to eat as well, the room erupting immediately into multiple conversations as they all started on their food.

Frey was stuffing her face with pancakes she had drowned in syrup when she noticed that someone else was missing. She kept eating but started to glance around for any sign of the Prince. Soon enough without noticing she'd stopped eating completely and was no longer trying to be subtle in her search for Arthur. Her neck was straining so she could see everyone who was at the long table and her brow furrowed deeper and deeper the longer she looked without seeing him. Margaret, who had seated herself across from her, laughed quietly and leaned over the table towards Frey.

"He's up in his room." She whispered behind her raised hand and Frey's face went pink.

"W-who? I was just looking for..more pancakes." Frey tried to explain but Margaret only smiled knowingly.

"I don't think anyone would mind if you slipped away. This is your party after all." The elf replied but Frey wasn't convinced. It's not as if she could just walk away from a party in her honor. People would surely notice. Margaret must have caught on to her worries because a moment later she was standing up and clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" She repeated as she clapped until everyone had quieted down and all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat and smiled, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she spoke.

"I prepared a short song for the occasion and I would like to perform it if that's alright with everyone?" She asked and was greeted with a wave of nods and generally agreeable reactions, Porcoline's excited screeching being the loudest among them.

"Great!" She chirped as she made her way over to the piano. "Over here, everyone!" She ordered and everyone at the table stood and made their way to crowd around the grand instrument. Frey watched as everyone moved to the other side of the room and realized that Meg was causing this distraction so she could go upstairs without being seen. She was grateful but it made her wonder what the musician knew. That was a question for another time though and Frey didn't waste anymore time slipping away from the party and up the nearby stairs.

As Frey walked slowly down the upstairs hallway and she could hear the sound of the piano drifting up from downstairs. She couldn't hear it that well but it sounded like a beautiful song and she decided then that she would ask Meg to play it for her another time. Right now a knot of anticipation was forming in her stomach. She's seen him earlier but somehow the idea of visiting Arthur in his room was making her nervous. She wasn't even sure what she was up there to do and she paused a few steps from his room, realizing she didn't even have anything to say or any solid excuse as to why she was disturbing him. She stayed frozen like that for a few seconds and quickly talked herself out of going to see him entirely, turning on her heel to head back down to the party. Suddenly she heard a small clang, as if something metallic had struck a hard surface, followed by a muffled hiss of irritation coming from the Prince's room. The sudden noise caused her to yelp quietly and then she slapped her hand over her mouth as if she could take the sound back. It was too late though and shuffling could be heard from his room.

"Is someone there?" Arthur asked, his voice unsure. Frey thought of running down the hall and away from his room but was worried he would poke his head out and witness her fleeing so instead she stood straight and cleared her throat.

"It's just me." She said, her voice quieter than usual as she took a step towards his doorway. "Ah, Frey, I mean. It's me, Frey." She was starting to ramble and forced her mouth shut until he replied. There was silence and then the sound of rustling clothing that grew louder with each passing second. Suddenly Arthur was standing there in his doorway with something in his hands.

"Frey? Did you need something?" Arthur asked, his brow raised in genuine surprise. He certainly didn't expect anyone to be up there during the party, least of all her. Still, he couldn't stop his lips from quirking up slightly into a smile when he saw her. Frey gave a small smile and waved her hands about in front of her.

"No, not really. I just...noticed you weren't downstairs. Is everything okay?" She asked, her eyes falling to the object in his hand. It was the glasses she'd found before on top of his shelf. It was easy to tell once she spotted the crack in one of the lenses. Arthur must have noticed her staring at them because he shifted his hands behind his back and forced a smile.

"I'm alright. Just a bit tired, I think. I had a lot of work today. I really should get back to it…" He trailed off, his eyes drifting over to the desk in his room. Frey frowned and immediately felt guilty for bothering him.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for bugging you." She said with a forced smile to match his. She turned to leave and waved weakly before she began walking back down the long hallway. As she turned the broken pendant around her neck jingled lightly against her clothing and caught his attention.

"Ah…" His empty hand swung out as if to stop her involuntarily and she paused, her brow raised. "Your necklace seems to be damaged." He continued, staring at the pendant. He frowned as her hand darted up to graze the now empty socket. Frey's eyes fell to the ground as if she were ashamed.

"Yeah, something happened to it during the fight, I think. It was a gift.." She said sadly, the guilt over letting it break so soon after receiving it washing over her. Suddenly her hand was joined by his as his fingers traced over the golden frame where the green jewel used to be. Frey froze as his fingers moved over her own but didn't move. He was standing closer to her than he ever had before and she almost stopped breathing as if she thought any movement would destroy the moment. It ended anyway though and a second later he was stepping back and tucking his hand behind his back once again. It only lasted a moment but that closeness was enough to get her heart racing.

"I apologize. I just wanted to get a better look at it." He was still frowning but Frey didn't quite understand why he would have such a reaction to it. Unless…

"Have you seen this before? There was a green jewel here before it was broken." She asked, pointing to where the jewel had been. Arthur faltered as his mind raced to come up with an excuse but Frey continued before he could speak up.

"Someone left it outside of my room. Vishnal said it was a gift but he didn't know who sent it…" She trailed off and her heart began to race again. Was it possible that Arthur had left it?

Arthur was panicking at this point but he kept his face composed and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"It's obvious, isn't it? If Vishnal was the one who gave it to you then who would you imagine it was from?" Arthur said, mortified at what he was implying but unable to stop himself. She couldn't know it was from him. He was already trying to put a stop to the way he had begun to feel around her and he knew giving her a gift of that caliber could have the opposite effect. He didn't want to lead her on when he had concrete plans to keep a certain distance between them. Frey's brow furrowed and her eyes fell back down to the pendant.

"You're saying…you think Vishnal got it for me? Why would he?" She asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She'd already begun hoping that it was from Arthur and to have those hopes dashed so rapidly left her feeling ridiculous for even considering it.

"I don't know for sure, of course. I'm only saying that's what I would have assumed if I were you." He replied and Frey nodded slowly.

"I suppose you're right." She said and then remembered that she'd been about to leave. "Sorry, I'll let you get back to work." She added with a small wave before turning to leave. Her mood had significantly dropped by the time she reached the stairs again, especially since Arthur had made no move to stop her once she'd began walking away from him. She glanced back and he was no longer standing in his doorway which only brought her down more. She heard the crowd downstairs erupt into applause and gathered that Meg's performance had ended. Upon hearing everyone she immediately perked up. This was no time to be feeling so sorry for herself after all, there was a party downstairs just for her and she didn't want to cause anyone there to worry so she slapped her cheeks softly and plastered a grin on her face as she descended the stairs to rejoin the party.

Arthur slumped at the small desk in his room and stared hard at the broken pair of glasses in his hand. He felt ashamed for lying to her like that but knew it was for the best. Still, it didn't stop him from feeling slimy for doing it and now he'd even roped Vishnal into the situation. Of course she'll confront the butler about it and Vishnal will expose the Prince as a liar. The thought of being outed like that terrified him but then another thought occurred to him. Perhaps Vishnal lets her believe the gift was from him. Arthur had expressed the importance of her not knowing where the pendant came from to the butler. Perhaps Vishnal will take the credit in an effort to keep Arthur's secret. What would Frey think then? Would she be grateful? Would it be enough to push her into Vishnal's arms instead of his own? That thought angered the Prince more than he would like and he spent the rest of the night fretting over every possible outcome while the rest of the town celebrated on the floor below.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i did it, i wrote a new chapterrrrr!!! they said i was crazy but i did it (jk they were v supportive and wonderful)

Kiel was sitting upright on one of the beds in the clinic, nodding off into his book, when he heard a soft moan coming from the corner bed.  His eyes snapped up and he saw that the girl from the forest was starting to wake up. His pulse quickened. He had so many questions for her.  How did she get there? Why was she a monster? Was she controlling the butterflies? Was he really right about them being good? He watched as she rolled over onto her side and stretched her short arms into the air. 

“Haaaaah…” she sighed as she let her arms flop back down to the bed and then curled them against her chest.  She hadn’t opened her eyes and it almost looked like she was about to fall back asleep, so Kiel closed his book a little more forcefully than was required and cleared his throat softly.  The girl’s eyes slowly cracked open and she glanced lazily over at him. 

“Hmm..?”  She hummed and shifted up onto one elbow.  

“U-um…”  Kiel stuttered and she began to look around the room.  Her brows started to furrow as she took in her surroundings.  Finally, her gaze landed back on him. 

“Where is this?”  She asked. Her voice was light and sweet.  Kiel found himself relaxing in response to it and he smiled at her.

“This is the clinic.  In Selphia. Do you remember how you got here?” He asked.  He knew he should call Nancy down from upstairs but he wanted to have a chance to ask at least a couple of his questions before her attention is taken by someone else. 

“Sel...phia?”  Her voice was low and she glanced down at the floor as if in deep thought.  Kiel frowned.

“Have you lost your memory too?  Do you...know your name?” He asked, deflating slightly.  ‘ _ Maybe she won’t remember anything after all..’ _

“I’m Amber!”  She proclaimed, grinning wide as if she were proud for knowing that much. 

Kiel’s breath caught in his throat.  There was something so  _ warm _ about her smile that he almost forgot what he was after. 

“Doug brought you here from the forest.  Well, Frey and Doug. They carried you in a few days ago.  You’ve been asleep ever since.” He was hoping to jog her memory but judging by the way her smile was falling he could tell he hadn’t been successful. 

“Hmm..” Amber rested her chin on her knees, her expression growing troubled again. 

“I don’t remember that at all.” She muttered.  

Kiel leaned forward slightly in his bed and clutched the book in his lap. 

“Do you remember the butterflies?”  He asked, trying to keep his voice level to hide his excitement. 

“Butterflies..?”  She asked, tilting her head to the left.  

Kiel quickly told her about the rumors surrounding the forest and the butterflies.  He told her about how he’d always believed that they were helping people and not hurting them.  Then he told her about how Frey had gone into the forest and found her. He left the monster part out, as he wasn’t sure if it would upset her or not.  As he spoke he grew more and more animated. His words came out almost frantically and he waved his arms around to punctuate each thought. She listened patiently while he spoke and by the end of it he was out of breath and she was giggling softly. 

“You seem to really care about this.”  She said and Kiel felt his neck start to burn as a blush began creeping up.  

“I-I just..I guess I wanted to believe they were good.  And I was hoping you could tell me..that’s all. Sorry for getting so excited.”  His head drooped a little and he let his eyes fall on the book in his lap. He started picking at the corner where the binding was starting to come loose. 

“It seems like they were, right?  You said they brought you back here when you were hurt?”  She asked, looking at his right leg that was wrapped in a hard cast and sitting on a stack of pillows.  He followed her gaze and then nodded, smiling to himself. 

“Right. They helped me.  They were good.” His voice was softer now. 

“So...you don’t need me to tell you, right? You already know.”  

Kiel’s eyes came back up to meet hers and he saw that she was smiling again.  He found himself smiling back as he nodded again. 

“Right!” 

 

“I thought I heard voices.”  Nancy’s voice came from the stairway as she descended, her ever present smile on her face. 

“So our mystery girl is awake, hm?”  Nancy made her way over to the girl’s bed and leaned forward to press her palm to the girl’s forehead.  The girl didn’t move or flinch like Kiel thought she might. Instead she smiled up at Nancy and nodded against her palm. 

“I’m awake and I’m Amber!” She announced proudly. Nancy returned her smile and took her hand away from Amber’s forehead. 

“Well, Amber, I’ll have to be sure to let Doug know.” Nancy said as she made her way over to the door.  She pushed the door open and without looking out she spoke, 

“Doug?  She’s awake now.”  After letting the door close she chuckled to herself.

“He’s been loitering outside every single day since he dropped you off.  Seems he was worried sick about you.”

A few moments later the door to the clinic opened again, this time from the outside.  The red-haired dwarf poked his head in and glanced around.

“She’s uh..you said she’s up?”  He asked Nancy, who nodded and gestured toward Amber sitting upright on her bed.  Doug shuffled into the clinic and shoved his hands into his pockets. Amber looked over at Kiel and pointed at the dwarf. 

“That’s Doug?  The one you told me about?”

Kiel nodded and an instant later Amber was out of her bed and flinging herself at the dwarf.  

“Oof!”  Doug grunted and the impact made him stumble back a step.  He looked down at the girl and noticed that two bright butterfly wings had sprouted right out of her back. 

“Woah!  W-wings?!”  He sputtered, lifting his arms up so they weren’t touching them. He looked over at Nancy who was just as surprised but was hiding it much better than he was. 

“Thank you, Doug!  He said you brought me here from the forest.  You saved me!” Amber had wrapped her arms around Doug’s waist and squeezed.  

“U-urk..no..no problem, but can you...loosen your grip?”  Doug’s words came out strangled as he tried to squirm out of her arms. Amber let him go and stepped back, beaming up at him. 

“Sorry!”  She chirped, her wings fluttering slightly.  Doug looked over at Kiel who was staring slack-jawed at Amber’s back and then at Nancy who had her brows raised but looked otherwise unbothered.  The nurse stepped forward and patted Amber soft on the head. 

“I’ll go fetch Jones.”  She said, smiling as she turned to go and find the doctor. 

 

* * *

 

 

That morning Frey was coming back inside from her usual farm routine.  She sighed heavily and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.  After placing her tools in the storage box beside the door she plopped herself down on the edge of her bed.  It took everything she had not to fall over on her side and go to sleep right there. She was still fighting the urge to pass out when she heard the now-familiar sound of Vishnal’s cheerful humming as he approached her room.  Arthur’s words from the night of her party echoed in her mind. 

‘ _ If Vishnal was the one who gave it to you then who would you imagine it was from?’ _

She hadn’t confronted the butler about it yet, but the mystery of it all gnawed at her mind more and more every day.  She was still thinking about it when Vishnal walked in. He placed a stack of freshly cleaned towels on the chair beside her closet.  When he turned to greet her his brow furrowed. 

“Are you alright, Princess?  You’re looking a little...well, exhausted.”  He asked, concern in his voice. 

“Hmm?”  Frey looked over at him and forced herself to perk up. “Oh no, I’m okay.  Exhausted is right though. I think I took on a little more than I could handle this time, but I have the whole field tilled and watered!” 

“That’s amazing, Princess!  I’m truly impressed!” Vishnal gushed and clapped his hands together.  Frey waved him off, a sheepish smile creeping onto her face. He was always so cheerful with her.  It was hard to keep from catching his infectious positivity. She glanced at the broken pendant on her night table. 

“Er..Vishnal?”  She asked, “You said you don’t know who left that pendant for me, right?” 

Vishnal visibly stiffened and started waving his hands in front of him almost frantically. 

“N-no, Princess!  I have no idea, I promise!!”  He was nearly shouting and he took a reflexive step back.  “W-was that...Mr. Volkanon just called for me I think!” Vishnal gave a small bow and whirled to leave but Frey quickly stood up and called out to him. 

“Wait!”  She said, stepping forward.  She wasn’t going to let him run off just when she’d worked up the courage to ask him about it. Vishnal froze at her protest, torn between getting out of this situation and following orders.  He turned slightly to face her again and tried to hide the guilt on his face with a forced smile. 

“Someone said...well, it would make sense if the pendant was...from you.”  Frey’s voice was softer now. She started fumbling with the hem of her skirt.  It was a rather forward gift, she thought. Not that she didn’t enjoy being around the butler, she just wasn’t sure how she should interpret the gesture if it turned out to be true.  She studied Vishnal’s face for a few moments, looking for any sign of denial or confirmation. It shifted first to confusion and then he seemed to be conflicted over something. She placed her hands at her sides and bowed her head slightly. 

“If it was you, then I just wanted to say thank you.  I’m pretty sure it saved my life in Yokmir.” She said, moving over to the table to pick the pendant up.  “I also...want to apologize, because I broke it.” She stared sadly down at the empty socket that used to house the comforting green gem, trailing her thumb lightly over the frame.  She held it out to him so he could see as well. 

“Oh no…” Vishnal turned to fully face her, and eyed the broken pendant in her hands. 

Frey looked up at him then and tilted her head slightly.  He wasn’t denying it, at least, but he wasn’t confirming her suspicions either. 

“So, was it you then?”  She asked plainly, meeting his eyes with her own.  He started to smile and chuckled nervously. 

“I can see why you would think so, Princess...ahah..”  As he trailed off and his hand came up to scratch at his cheek.  Vishnal recalled Arthur’s expression as he pushed the box into his own hands.  He seemed adamant about her not knowing the origin and he wasn’t sure how to best handle this situation.  He would either be lying to the princess, or breaking the trust of the prince. His eyes darted from hers to the pendant half a dozen times and cleared his throat in an effort to stall.  Green eyes seemed to bore into his own until finally he decided to go with what he hoped would cause the least damage. 

“I suppose I had hoped that I could remain anonymous.”  He dropped his gaze to his feet and shifted from one foot to the other.   “It might be viewed as quite presumptuous to offer it directly to you. It’s just that we were all so worrie--ahh!”  Vishnal yelped as Frey took his right hand in her own. 

“Thank you, Vishnal!  I wasn’t kidding. It saved my life.”  She squeezed his hand in hers and smiled warmly up at him. 

“I-i-it was nothing, Princess!  Honest!” The butler sputtered, noticing how warm her hands were around his.  He could feel himself starting to flush in response to the sudden touch, so he made a feeble attempt to pull his hand back but her grip only tightened. 

“It wasn’t ‘nothing’!  It was everything! I have to pay you back somehow!”  Now it was her that was almost shouting, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t help squeezing his hand, relief washing over her and mixing with newfound appreciation.  Before he had a chance to protest she was tugging him forward.

“Let me buy you lunch!  We can go to Porcoline’s.” 

“A-ah, Princess, you really don’t have to--” 

Frey stopped and turned back towards him, her hand still firmly grasping his.  She squeezed it slightly and gave him a pleading look. 

“Please, Vish.  I’m sure it was worth a lot and it’s my fault that it’s broken.  You have to let me pay you back just a little.” She said, her voice pleading.  Vishnal brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck and inclined his head.

“Alright, Princess, but you just told me how worn out you are.  Why not rest for now and we can go later?” 

Frey beamed at him and Vishnal couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Dinner then!” She said.  “Can you meet me out front at 6?”

“I certainly can.”  Vishnal nodded.

“Great! See you then!”  Frey exclaimed as she turned to run out of the back door of her room and towards the bathhouse.  Now that she had the time she thought it might be best to wash off the sweat she’d worked up earlier that morning. 

 

* * *

  
  


“You’re taking Frey on a date?”  Clorica asked, stretching her arms upwards and stifling a yawn.  Vishnal nearly dropped the vase he’d been polishing. 

“It’s not a date!”  He exclaimed, his hands suddenly clammy.  He placed the vase back on the shelf in front of him and cleared his increasingly dry throat.  “She just invited me as a friend, a butler even!” 

Clorica smiled lazily and waved her hands in front of her defensively. 

“Calm down, Vish, I was just teasing. Anyway, isn’t it almost time for you to go meet her?”

Vishnal gasped and pulled his pocket watch out of his jacket. 

“It is!  Do I..do you think I should change?”  He asked, glancing down at his uniform and tugging at the long sleeves around his wrists. 

“That sounds like the kind of thing someone would ask before a  _ date. _ ”  Clorica replied, waving her hand dismissively has she turned and walked towards her room.  

 

Ten minutes later Vishnal made his way to the front of the castle wearing his usual attire.  When Frey saw him approaching she waved him over with a smile. He was relieved to see that she was wearing her usual everyday outfit as well, and some of the pressure put on him by Clorica’s teasing started easing off. 

“You ready?”  She asked, still smiling. 

“Of course!” He smiled back to her and held an arm out towards the road.  “Shall we?”


End file.
